Waiting for Kagome
by Britedark
Summary: What does Inuyasha do, when 500 years separates him from his love? How does he cope, how does he keep hoping that one day, they'll be together again? #37: Swarm Attack - A flock of youkai attack the village.
1. Return

_**Disclaimer: **This story is based on 'Inuyasha', owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

_This is a new series, based on short pieces that take place during the three-year interval when Inuyasha and Kagome were separated. The first two chapters were moved from the catch-all series "Little Bits."_

**Return**

Three days later, it was Miroku's fate to be on watch when the well returned. Calling the others from the crude shelter where they were resting, he squinted against the pillar of light. A boxy form began to appear. For a moment, he thought that was all he would see, and felt a pang of heart-felt grief. Then the light flared, and a tall figure in red and white became to coalesce out of the glittering mist. His heart leapt--

Inuyasha!

But--alone.

"Kagome!" wailed Shippo, clinging to Sango's shoulder. "Where's Kagome?!"

"Kagome is safe."

"But where is she?!"

"Safe, Shippo," said Miroku, moving to put himself between the kitsune and the hanyo. "Sango..."

After nearly a year of arguing, fighting, and saving each other's lives, they knew each other well. Stepping forward, he looked closely at Inuyahsa with eyes and inner vision. Beyond the composed face, he saw the pale skin and distant eyes, the slightly-dropping ears and drooping shoulders. He knew that preventing the kitsune from trying to force Inuyasha to tell what had happened was correct. Inuyasha was exhausted--physically, emotionally, spiritually.

"Inuyasha?" he asked in a quiet voice, when the hanyo continued to stare into the distance. Dull golden eyes focused slowly on him. Miroku smiled gently, reaching out carefully with his bare right hand to grip a red-clad shoulder. Eyes blinked.

"Welcome home, my friend."

Eyes widened, then glistened. A clawed hand covered the human one, trembling. A pause, a tear, a single word.

"Arigato."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was originally posted on July 24, 2008 to the Issekiwa community on LiveJournal, for challenge #56: Force theme. It won first place.


	2. When Morning Comes

_**Disclaimer:** This is based on 'Inuyasha', owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**When Morning Comes**

If Miroku was startled by the tear sliding down Inuyasha's cheek, after he had welcomed back his friend, he gave no indication, save to tighten the grip of his right hand on the hanyo's shoulder, where it rested underneath Inuyasha's. He stood there, waiting, until Inuyasha moved, reaching up to rub his eyes.

"Sorry," the hanyo muttered. "'m tired."

Miroku patted the red-clad shoulder. "I'm not surprised, my friend. You've been gone three days. I don't imagine, whatever was going on, you had any rest."

Inuyasha shook his head, looking away. Miroku removed his hand, shifting his position, then patting the opposite shoulder before turning the gesture into a gentle shove.

"Let's go back to Kaede's," he suggested. "She'll want to see you, and you can sleep in her hut tonight."

Inuyasha responded to the shove, though he stumbled at bit. "I guess," he responded after a noticeable delay. Miroku sighed a little, his eyes concerned.

The walk back was silent, until Inuyasha's ears started to twitch. "The village ... it's banging..."

"They're still working on the huts damaged by pieces of Naraku," replied Miroku.

"Oh, yeah." After a short silence, he added, "Anyone hurt?"

"No."

"Good."

That ended the conversation. They continued to walk slowly. As they walked past the fields where people were working, and then the outer-lying huts, people would pause in their work and whisper to each other. Inuyasha's ears started twitching, then sank lower and lower as they approached Kaede's hut. Miroku cast worried glances at his companion, but said nothing.

Inuyasha stopped short of the hut. Miroku looked sharply at him, but before he could speak, Shippo burst past the bamboo curtain. "There you are!" he cried. "Where's Kagome! Why didn't she come back with you!" He bounced up onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"That's enough, Shippo," snapped Miroku as he reached up and plucked the kit off Inuyasha's tensed shoulder by the back of his vest. "He told us she is safe--I assume she is with her family, recovering from her ordeal."

"But when is she coming back!" wailed Shippo. "I want to know when she is coming back!"

"I - don't - know."

=-=-=-=-=-=

Shippo wriggled out of Miroku's hold and leapt back onto Inuyasha's opposite shoulder, continuing to shout and wail that he wanted to know where Kagome was. How long the tantrum might have continued before Shippo wore himself out or he managed to penetrate the hanyo's distant frame of mind became a moot point when Kaede came outside and curtly ordered the kitsune to be silent. In short order, after a single, sharp glance at the subdued Inuyasha, she dispatched Kohaku, Rin, and Shippo out on a gathering expedition to the woods, while Sango was sent with a request to the headman. At her gesture, Miroku half-pushed Inuyasha inside the now empty hut, and set him down next to the fire pit. Kaede joined them on Inuyasha's other side, holding a cup full of water, which she held out to him.

"When did ye last have food or water, Inuyasha?" she asked, when he took the water, but only stared at it. "Or sleep, for that matter."

"Dunno," he answered. He stared at the cup a moment longer, then raised it to his mouth. The first swallow was tentative, but then, as if a spell broke, he tilted his head and drank the contents down in one breath. Holding the cup out with one hand, he wiped his mouth off with the other. "Thanks," he said, sounding slightly more alert. "More?"

"Oh, aye," she said, walking back over to small barrel that held her supply. She brought it back, along with a basket. "And here is the basket of food I intended to send with Kohaku for your friends' supper. They insisted on waiting near the well for you to return, you know."

"They--did?" Inuyasha took the cup, but looked over at Miroku. "For--me?"

"For you and Kagome," Miroku acknowledged. "We knew you wouldn't come back until you made sure she was safe. I admit, we'd hoped that she would be back with you, but if she's safe in her own time, that's good, too."

Inuyasha continued to stare at Miroku. "I heard ... some of the villagers whispering," he said finally. "They were wondering ... what I had done to Kagome-sama."

"Ignore the gossips, Inuyasha," said Kaede firmly. "They'll not say a word once I'm done with them. Now, eat something, and then try to get some sleep."

"But--"

Miroku reached up and lightly rapped Inuyasha's skull with his fist. "You not going to try to deny you need to rest after everything's that happened, are you? I'm sure that Kaede and I could come up with some spells to seal you up in a shed again, if you insist."

Inuyasha gave Miroku a dirty look at the reminder of that last time they had used spells against him for his own protection, and then looked away and grabbed the cup. Draining it, he investigated the basket, eventually munching his way through about half the contents before pushing it away. Ears at full droop and his eyelids heavy, Inuyasha made no protest as Kaede pointed to the space behind the divider she had erected and bade him lay down. He curled up on his side, clutching Tessaiga to his chest, and dropped off immediately.

Kaede and Miroku watched as the hanyo's body relaxed into sleep, then glanced at each other and silently retreated to the fire pit. Miroku stole one of the remaining rice balls in the basket while Kaede mounted a small pot of water above her fire. Setting the rest of her tea makings on the floor, she kneeled with a sigh.

"Do you think Kagome will return?" she asked in a whisper.

Miroku looked down at the rice ball in his hand. "I hope so, for Inuyasha's sake. When Inuyasha jumped into his own meidou, I feared we would never see either of them again, but I told myself to hope; to believe that Inuyasha would rescue her and return. But, I never really thought I'd see him return alone."

"She has family and friends on the other side of the well," mused Kaede. "If the Shikon no Tama has truly been destroyed, then her time here may be done, whatever anyone wishes."

"In that case, what of Inuyasha?"

She shook her head, watching the fire. "That depends on him, does it not? He has greatly changed since Kagome freed him. But will that be enough, for him to live a--contented--life without Kagome at his side?"

"We must pray and hope that it is."

"And continue to be his friend, lord monk. He will need all our friendships, I think."

Miroku smiled. "That, I can promise. Before I met him and Kagome, I had no real hope of survival. Now I have a future, and hope for a real family. And I will do anything for Inuyasha."

"Good." Kaede leaned forward to check the pot. "Then all we can do now is wait, and rest ourselves. When morning comes, and he awakes, we shall see how he is."

=-=-=-=-=-=

_When morning comes._

As night fell, Miroku rubbed his own eyes as he bade Kaede good-night before retreating. He hadn't had all that much sleep himself, he reflected, as he pulled off his outer robes to make a bed cover. Who could sleep when friends had disappeared into unknowable danger? No matter how much one clung to hope, the sheer anxiety made sleep difficult, if not impossible.

But, tomorrow was a new day. The first day, truly, of a new life. A life with no Naraku, with no Shikon no Tama, with no wind-tunnel.

Regrettably, a life--apparently--without Kagome.

But with Inuyasha. A stubborn, rude, hot-tempered hanyo who had gone from being a suspicious competitor for the Shikon shards, to being a firm friend. A best friend. And if he couldn't do much to ensure the hanyo's happiness, he could at least make sure he gave Inuyasha all his friendship, and that he always had a place to be, and a family which accepted him.

And Miroku hoped that, someday, he could do more.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This one-shot was written for the LiveJournal community "At First Tweak" (firsttweak), for the theme "Hope." It won first place. It was originally published on February 9, 2009. It was moved from "Little Bits."


	3. Cruel Fate

**_Disclaimer:_** _This is based on 'Inuyasha', owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**Cruel Fate**

She had not seen him sleeping, since Kagome had freed him. Those few times he had stayed the night in her hut, his eyes had been open and wary when she went to sleep. They had been open and wary when she awoke.

But, now, he slept. She stood at the divider--well after sunrise--and sighed. His uppermost ear flicked towards her. He shifted his position slightly, hands holding Tessaiga close, as a small whimper escaped his throat, but he did not awaken.

Her heart ached for him. By what cruel joke, had he been fated to fall in love with two women--who bore the same soul--only to apparently lose them both? It had been so confusing for him the year past, especially after Kikyo's resurrection. Sad as it was to experience her sister's death a second time, in many ways, she had been relieved and grateful, not only for Kikyo herself, but for the resolution it had brought to the boy's situation. She knew that both he and Kagome had been deeply affected by Kikyo's death, but she had seen signs that they were not only recovering, but moving closer to each other.

And now, Kagome was gone. Or so she assumed, from the exhausted, glassy-eyed apparition that had stumbled into her hut under Miroku's guidance. Safe, apparently, but--gone; the well--in Miroku's opinion--no longer working.

Her poor boy. Had only she something to offer him, besides food, shelter, and a listening ear.


	4. Then Morning Came

_**Disclaimer: **This is based on "Inuyasha" by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**Then Morning Came**

He did not want to awaken.

The part of him that was usually aware of his surroundings, knew that he was safe, and so did not dispute with the part of him that did not want to face the world. Refusing to wake, he clung to Tessaiga; one hand grasping the hilt. It thrummed softly, below a human's ability to detect, responding to its master's distress, sending what comfort a youkai blade could to the grieving hanyo soul which it was bound.

Dawn came, but he only closed his eyes tighter against the rays penetrating the hut, willing sleep, and dreams to remain draped about him. He did not want to rouse. He clung to the dreams, where there was no pain, where there was no grief, where his arms were not empty. Pleasant dreams.

Dreams torn apart by a whistle blasting into his eardrum.

He yelled, howling in pain and rage, lashing out, even as he leapt to his feet. A shriek of pain and fear was followed by a thud, and he lunged forward, following the sound as a body hit the floor, scrambled to four feet, and bolted out the door. Snarling, he charged after the fleeing prey, bursting through the flimsy, bamboo curtain. Landing four-footed, he pivoted to continue his pursuit. The prey would not escape his next leap--

Something both soft and hard got in the way. Inuyasha found himself staring at the dirt next to his nose, even as he heard the groaning of a familiar voice from near his elbow. Realizing that he was mostly lying on top of someone else's body, he hastily rolled to a seated position and scrabbled backwards, freeing the dark-clad body. "M-miroku?" he asked, feeling somewhat bewildered. "You--uh--are you okay?"

Miroku groaned, wincing. "I--hope I am," he managed to pant out. "Inuyasha..."

"Sorry." Inuyasha reached up for his throbbing, ringing ear, trying to figure out what he was doing sitting on the dusty path in front of Kaede's hut. The brat was wailing not too far away--damn, he hoped the kit would quiet down from his current upset before Kagome heard him--  
_  
Kagome._

Memory crashed down on him like an avalanche. He remembered how, after the Shikon no Tama had shattered and disappeared, they had found themselves on the top of the well in her time. He remembered how Kagome had flung herself into her waiting mother's arms. He'd been relieved, pleased, happy, for a single moment--and then, before he could make a single move, something had grabbed him, filled his ears with thunder and dragged him backwards. His vision had blanked, and then he found himself standing next to the well, in his own time--

Alone.

No Kagome. No friend, no companion. No Kagome to smile at him. No Kagome to cling to his shoulders as he jumped above the trees. No Kagome to grasp his shoulder in silent comfort. No Kagome to take his hand. No Kagome to be at his side, to smile or to argue or just be there. No Kagome--

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyo looked up. "She's not coming back, is she?"

He opened his mouth, but could not say anything. His throat and his heart were frozen. Would she come back? Could she come back? He didn't know. But he feared. He feared. He--he was alone, and she was gone.

A hand grasped his shoulder. "We're not Kagome, Inuyasha, but we're here for you." He blinked, looking at Miroku, taking in the other's concerned expression. "We're your friends. And--it's okay to cry, you know. We won't tell..."

A sudden bubble of amusement broke through the ice in his throat and his heart. He didn't--quite--laugh, but he found himself giving Miroku a tiny smile. "I know," he said, feeling his eyes burn, but not just from grief. "She taught me that. Kagome taught me." Miroku's expression of worry faded into puzzlement, and his smile grew. "How to trust, how to smile," he elaborated, repeating what he had told the youkai souls inside the Shikon no Tama. "Kagome taught me." His voice died to a whisper. "She taught me so much..."

"She taught us a lot, too," replied Miroku, returning his smile. "If someone had told me a year ago, that my best friend would be a hanyo..."

Inuyasha took a deep breath, smelling and tasting the smell of flowers and cherry blossoms. Spring had arrived. Winter was gone, as was Naraku and the jewel. Kagome might not be at his side, but she was safe in her family's arms. He had saved her. Saved her from the cruel fate the Shikon no Tama had intended.

He had been a helpless child, unable to save his mother.

He had been unable to do more than hold Kikyo and cry, as she had died the final time in his arms.

But this time, he had saved the woman he loved.

Smiling, not caring if there were tears on his face, Inuyasha took Miroku's hand from his shoulder and stood up, bringing the monk with him. "Thanks, Miroku."

"Thanks?"

"For being my friend."

Miroku looked startled, then pleased. "You're welcome."

Inuyasha felt a bubble of joy. Perhaps it was only the intoxication of springtime's freshness, but he knew the reason was Kagome. She might not be at his side, but her warmth, and her lessons, remained. He gave Miroku a light clap on the shoulder. "So, what do you need doing, Miroku?" he asked. "I mean, you are going to make Sango your wife, aren't you?"

The monk blushed. "Well, I was going to talk with the headman, to find out if and where I could build a house. I mean, I think Sango's okay with staying here..."

"So, what are you waiting for? I'll help."

"Eh," Miroku hesitated. "You don't want something to eat? You just woke up."

"I'll be fine. So what do you want?"

"Uh, well..." As Miroku fumbled, Inuyasha waited, feeling the warmth of the morning sun and the flower-scented breeze. His yearning for Kagome was still there, but he knew he would survive it.

_Thank-you, Kagome_, he thought to the five-centuries distant girl.

_For everything._

_

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ This piece was originally posted on the Inuyasha FanFic Contest community on LiveJournal, on April 28, 2009._  
_


	5. Mother's Arms

_**Disclaimer: **This is based on "Inuyasha" by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**Mother's Arms**

Shippo bolted down the path, shrieking in pain, feeling terror he had experienced only once before. He'd known that Inuyasha would be furious when he sneaked into the hut behind Miroku's back, intending to wake up the lazy dog with his whistle. But, he'd planned his escape route, and figured that the worst that would be a bop on the head before he could dash to his safe position behind Kaede, who was working among the rows of herbs next to the stream.

But, he did not expect that the hanyo would wake so enraged that he would attack at full speed, with claws extended. Shippo screamed as he slammed into the side of the hut, two long gashes shredding his clothes. Instinct took over, and he fled as his top speed, totally forgetting his intended refuge. He ran until the trees surrounded him, until a shadow under a bush attracted his attention. He dove into a hole, scrabbling with his hands and feet to move deeper, before finally curling into as small a ball as his body would make. Eyes closed tightly, the kitsune shook, aware of nothing but fear and the burning slashes down his back.

-~-~-~-~-~-

Inuyasha waited patiently for Miroku to untangle his tongue, to tell him how he could help the monk and the tajiya. He held onto the warm sense of contentment he had discovered, thinking how much he owed Kagome, how good and peaceful and new the spring morning was. Letting his eyelids slide lower, he remembered the relief on Kagome's face when he had found her in the darkness, how he had surely saved her from a fate worse than death. He treasured his contentment, willing it to last--

"Inuyasha." Kaede's aged croak interrupted his thoughts, and Inuyasha snapped his head around, already feeling the first bristling of his quick temper. She looked up from her kneeling position next to the herb patch, dirt-grimed hands resting on her thighs. "I am pleased that you wish to assist Miroku and Sango in creating their new home. But before the two of you wander off, should you not find Shippo and see that he is well? His whistle to wake you up was unkind and unwise: but should you not make sure that you did not--in the instincts of the moment--injure him?"

His injured ear ached and rang, and Inuyasha's temper leaped. Why should he care about that damned little kitsune who had destroyed his dreams and woken him up before he was ready? That fox was always trying to make his life miserable with his tricks and his teasing, and getting away with it because Kagome liked the kit and defended him and spoiled him. She wasn't here now, she might never be here again, so why should he care what happened to that kit? If he'd scared Shippo badly enough to make the kit run away and leave him alone, well, good!

But, the thought of Kagome checked his anger. Smelling blood--now that he was paying attention to his nose--Inuyasha looked at his hands. His ears shifted, lowering, as he examined the two claws tipped with shreds of cloth, reddish fur, and kitsune blood. Damn it. Shippo was just a kid. A brat, a constant irritant--but just a kid. Kagome would have oswaurie'd him for that, though it wasn't his fault, but she would have been right, to say Shippo didn't deserve to be clawed. He knew that, even without her angry, disappointed gaze on him. Shippo deserved several bops on the head for his stupidity. But not his claws.

Inuyasha shot Kaede an irritated gaze. "All right, I'll go find him," he growled. "Stupid kit," he added.

"Sorry, Inuyasha," said Miroku. "We all tried to keep him from you--he's upset because Kagome didn't come back with you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Inuyasha avoided the monk's attempt to reach out to him, stalking down the path, following the easy scent. _Stupid kit_, he snarled in his head. _Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

-~-~-~-~-~-

Shippo fought against whimpers and tears of pain, grinding his teeth together. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt! It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair! Stupid Inuyasha, failing to bring Kagome back, refusing to talk about it, and then trying to sleep all day so he wouldn't have to talk about it, he deserved to get blasted awake, stupid hanyo, mean hanyo, he hated him! Hated hated hated!

"Hey, brat." The kitsune flinched at the low, gruff voice. "Come out of the hole."

"Leave me alone!" he screamed. Come out so that mean Inuyasha could use his claws again? No, no, no!

A low growl responded to him. "You can come out, or I'll pull you out."

"Go away!"

"Can't. Told Kaede I'd bring you back." A pause. "Now, you coming out, or do I start digging?"

"Leave me alone, you--you meanie!"

The hanyo outside the hole growled again. And then, the sound of claws digging through dirt came to his ears. Ignoring the pain searing his back, the kit tried to scrabble backwards, though he was already pressed against the back of the hole. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and Shippo shook with fear, losing his fight to remain quiet.

Claws brushed against his body. Panicked, Shippo lunged forward and buried his teeth into the reaching hand. "Ow!" came the yelp. "Let go, you stupid kit!"

But he wouldn't let go. Never, never, never! Pain and fear forced tears down his cheeks, but he would never let go! Just like that other time, with that other meanie, Manten, who was trying to kill Kagome when Shippo had launched his attack--he would never let go!

Something rumbled outside the hole. Eyes closed, Shippo ignored the words, ignored everything but the effort to keep his fangs buried in flesh. Or, he did until another set of fingers touched him. He kicked, but the attempt was ineffective, as the long fingers managed to clamp around his legs and his tail. As he felt himself being moved, the kit released his hold and struck out with his own set of claws. That change proved worse than useless, as the bitten hand managed to snag first one hand, then Shippo's other hand, between the long, strong fingers. Shippo bit again, but this time encountered bony knuckles instead of the side of the hand. His teeth snapped together, and he bit again, this time catching a finger in his mouth. Eyes tightly closed, he bore down with all the strength in his jaws, determined that he would let go this time. He'd at least take a finger with him, yes he would!

-~-~-~-~-~-

Growling softly to himself, Inuyasha wriggled backwards on elbows and knees, trying not to injure the kitsune, even as the kit continued to try to gnaw off his middle finger. Finally, he pulled Shippo free from the hole. Straightening with a grunt, he brought the kit up to eye level. "Want to let go now, Shippo?" he asked. "I'll take you back so Kaede can clean you up."

Green eyes popped open to glare at him. "You big meanie!" spat Shippo. "You hurt me!"

"And you hurt my ear and woke me up, so what does that make you?" snapped Inuyasha, bristling.

"Why didn't you bring Kagome back! You--you meanie!"

That scored. Inuyasha snarled, ears flat. "What the fuck was I supposed to do--tear her out of her mother's arms?"

-~-~-~-~-~-

"Hunh?" Shippo's eyes widened as his mouth sagged. Closing his eyes for a long moment, Inuyasha fought down the rage, and the desire to fling the stupid, insensitive brat into the nearest tree. What was he supposed to have done--what could he have done! It wasn't his fault Kagome was gone! It wasn't his fault!

Shippo stared at Inuyasha's face, shocked out of his fear and rage by Inuyasha's words. Her mother's arms?

He could remember the experience of being in his mother's arms, and the shattering pain when she had died. If his mother--or father--came back from the dead, would he stay with his friends over his family, if it came to a choice?

But he wanted Kagome back! She'd been almost like a mother, and he missed her! Surely, she could come back, at least for visits, couldn't she?

"She will come back, won't she, Inuyasha?" he finally asked. "She has to! Doesn't she?"

Weary, pain-stricken, golden eyes looked at him. "I don't know, Shippo." Hands shifted, pulling Shippo into a comfortable position against Inuyasha's chest. "But the well... when I came back, it felt--different. I ... I'm not it works, anymore." Claws gently scratched the top of the kit's head.

"I'm sorry."

Shippo looked up, but could not see Inuyasha's face from below. Lowering his gaze, he leaned his head against Inuyasha's chest, then sank the claws of one hand into the fire-rat robe as the hanyo stood up. He felt vaguely ashamed. He'd known that Kagome had a mother and a family on the other side of the well. But, he'd come to think of her as a kind of mother-- and well, who thought about a 'mother', needing a mother? He thought of his own mother again, and felt sadness he hadn't felt in a long time. He was only a kid, of course, he wouldn't want to leave his mother, given a choice, but still...

"I'm sorry."

"Humm?"

"I wouldn't have wanted you to pull her away from her mother."

He felt and heard Inuyasha sigh. "Yeah."

Shippo tried to wriggle into a more comfortable position, abruptly feeling drained. "You're still a meanie," he muttered.

Inuyasha snorted. "And you're still a brat." The claws gently combed through Shippo's hair again. "Let's go see Kaede."

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was originally published on June 16, 2009, on the Inuyasha FanFic Contest (iyfic_contest) community on LiveJournal.


	6. Nothing to Prove

_**Disclaimer: **This is based on "Inuyasha" by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**Nothing to Prove**

Breathing deeply, Inuyasha dropped to a seated position on the cliff with a sigh. When he'd offered to help Miroku build a house, he hadn't figured it would require sitting in on a long bargaining session between Miroku and the village elders on location of said house, and supplies to build it. Fortunately, Miroku had noticed his fidgeting and had mercifully managed a politic suggestion that Inuyasha go check the area around the village's for any sign of youkai. The long run, concentrating on his physical senses to the exclusion of all else, had been just what he needed.

A pity he hadn't found a strong youkai to test his blade on ... or maybe not. How many youkai out there could stand up to his blade's attacks? And if they weren't directly threatening the village, what was the point? He didn't mind killing youkai, and yet ... There'd been so many dead, the year past. Between himself, his friends, Naraku: most of them mindless bundles of lust and murder. But not all. Not nearly all.

Besides, Kagome wouldn't like it, if he went around killing even youkai for no good reason.

Kagome.

Grief seared without warning, and his eyes burned as his throat tightened. She was safe, he had saved her, he was glad she was safe, but, oh, he missed her! How could he take joy in leaping through the trees without her knees locked around his waist, or the ever-present threat that she would tousle his hair or tickle his ears in mid leap? He wanted her, he needed her, and she was gone!

Tears spilled. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his legs and lowered his head to his knees as his shoulders shook. He hadn't even gotten to say goodbye, as the well jerked him back to the past. No farewell, no last words, just the abrupt banishment to his own time--without her. It hurt. It hurt--

"So losing the miko makes you weak, little brother?"

His head snapped up at that familiar cool, indifferent voice. A crackle of rage burned along his nerves, along with the familiar impulse to leap up, snarling and crouching defensively for the attack he knew would come.

Except things had changed.

Swallowing his habitual flare of anger along with his sobs, Inuyasha stood up and turned around. Shoving his arms into his sleeves, ignoring the tears streaking his face; he met his brother's cold gaze. "No."

Sesshomaru blinked. "You do not hide your tears," he observed after a pause.

"No."

Silence. Inuyasha met his brother's gaze calmly, knowing that he had nothing to prove. After this past year, they were neither one of them boys any longer. Sesshomaru had surpassed their father. As for himself--

He was who he was, desiring to be nothing but what he was.

Hanyo.

Something--perhaps--flickered behind his brother's impassive mask. A hand slipped down to touch Baikusaiga's hilt. Inuyasha did not react. The hand drifted away.

"Do not let your blade rust in its sheath, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha quirked a one-sided smile. "I'm sure you will make sure I do not, Sesshomaru."

There might have been the briefest hint of a nod. "Indeed."

And with that, the taiyoukai vanished, using his speed to disappear from Inuyasha's vision. Inuyasha did not stir, though his lips twitched again as his youkai senses felt Sesshomaru's approach to the village. With Rin living with Kaede, it seemed likely that he would be seeing his brother with some frequency. And their blades would undoubtedly cross. But, testing themselves against each other would come without anger, without jealousy, without hateful words and scorn. And that, would be good.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was originally posted to the Inuyasha FanFic Contest community (iyfic_contest) on LiveJournal, on June 9th, 2009. It won the contest. (Very slightly edited since original publication.)


	7. Invitation

_**Disclaimer: **This story is based on "Inuyasha" by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**Invitation**

The relentless clouds occluded the sun as the chilling rain smothered the olfactory signs of spring. Distinctly wet when he returned to Kaede's hut, Inuyasha was content to savor the warmth of his food, and the heat radiating from the fire against his bare toes.

Chewing on a large bite, Inuyasha let his gaze wander. The hut was full--Sango and Miroku were seated side by side, she with a blush, he with a smirk: Kohaku and Rin, both looking sad and withdrawn: Shippo, wearing an oversized kimono, and seated with his back firmly to the hanyo: And Kaede, who cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Are you all right, Inuyasha?" she asked. "You usually have finished your third bowl by now."

That drew the slayer's and the monk's startled, then sharp gazes.

"I'm a bit tired, but I'll be fine," he told her, before raising his still mostly full bowl to sip the broth--and not coincidentally hide the momentary heat in his face.

"You know, Inuyasha, this place is yours, as long as you want to stay. And do not fear what the villagers might say or do, not as long as I'm around."

"There will be space in our house to stay as well," said Miroku. "Or we'll help you build your own."

Inuyasha lowered his cup and looked at his friends, with wonder and an internal warmth that had nothing to do with the fire's heat. "Thank-you," he whispered. "I--thanks."

And so the first day ended.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This drabble was written for the IYFic_contest community on LiveJournal, for the theme 'Heat'. It was originally published 06/21/09. It won the contest.


	8. Wishes at the Well

_**Disclaimer: **This story is based on "Inuyasha" by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**Wishes at the Well**

Three days after his return, Inuyasha found himself at the well. He'd used an excuse that he needed to patrol outside the village for youkai, to leave the hut despite the pouring rain. He had done so, but as his run took him near Goshinboku, he couldn't help detour to the well.

Standing by the well, he looked down into the depths, which smelled of nothing but soaked wood, damp stone, mud, and water. He put one foot on the wooden ledge, thinking to try the well, but then, he hesitated. Instead of jumping, he dropped down to his knees. Folding his arms on the ledge, he rested his chin on them, squeezing his eyes shut against the sting of tears. He fought them down, and then swallowed hard, and opened his eyes to look down the well.

"Kagome," he whispered. "Are you feeling okay? You looked so tired when I found you. You jumped into your mama's arms as soon as you saw her...they must have been waiting three days, just like Shippo and Miroku and Sango waited on my side. Yeah... they were waiting--for you and me both, I guess, but they just got me. Miroku--I was so tired--he kept the runt from bothering me, took me back to Kaede's ... he's been looking out for me. Kind of annoying, the way he keeps watching ... but it feels kind of good, too. I have friends--friends who care..."

-~-~-~-~-~-

Three days after her return, Kagome crept out of her house under dark, rain-heavy clouds, to go to the well. Heavy-eyed and still feeling exhausted, she hesitated a long moment, before sliding back the shoji. Entering the building and sliding the door back, she looked towards the stairs and the shadowed well, and froze. It's so dark!

Her heart leaped into her throat, and she felt a spike of fear. The dark! She had been all alone in the dark, with only the taunting, glittering Shikon no Tama for company. Tempting her, taunting her, urging her to wish. She had resisted her fear and the whispered promise of a return to normalcy, but it had been so hard! If she hadn't heard Inuyasha's voice, she might have given in. Given into the jewel which, she was certain, would have twisted her wish, turned it on her, would not have granted her true desires. Just as it hadn't for Naraku. Just as it hadn't, she suspected, for any holder of the jewel.

But she'd been so scared! So scared, and her dreams the last three nights kept turning into nightmares. Nightmares where she was in the dark, falling, falling, falling, until she woke up, screaming. Her mother had tried to comfort her, but Kagome could only shiver in her arms, throat too tight to explain, unable even to cry.

If only Inuyasha were here! He'd rescued her from the dark, returned her to her time, and then vanished. If only he could have stayed! If only he could come back!

But he couldn't. She didn't know why she was so certain, but she knew he could not come back to her. If she were to see him again, it would be because she went to him... if only she could!

Her hand left the door handle. Fighting her fears, Kagome forced her legs to move. Step by step, she forced herself to the top of the stairs. With even more effort, she forced herself down the stairs. But, as she stood by the well itself, and stared into the darkness, her determination crumbled. Collapsing into a heap, she clung to the wooden wall, shaking. "I can't!" she wailed, breaking into sobs. "Inuyasha--I'm sorry, I can't! It's so dark!"

-~-~-~-~-~-

Inuyasha didn't know how long he talked to the girl living in the future. Running out of anything to say, he pressed his forehead against his arms, not wanting to look at the featureless depths any longer. He still felt tired, though he didn't know why. And he felt afraid--afraid that he'd never see Kagome again, never be with her. Part of him wanted to pull out Tessaiga, create a meidou and jump in again. It had taken him close enough to her time that he could hear her family's frantic voices; close enough that they could hear him. If he could do it once, couldn't he do it again, cutting back out of the meidou in her time?

But what if he couldn't? He had ended inside the Shikon no Tama last time, and it had been Kagome's voice--Kagome's need--that had revealed where to cut, to leave the jewel and find her. Just as it had been Tensaiga's light which had guided him the first time. Totosai's remark, that it had not been his own power which led him out of that first meidou ... What if he failed? He would die, and if she ever did make the well bring her back, she would find him dead and be broken-hearted.

Even if he took the risk and succeeded, then what? Could he really ask her to abandon family and friends and her own time, just for him? She'd paid so much already... how could he be selfish enough to ask her back?

And to live with her, in her time ... what would he do, what would she do with him? She had tried to keep him hidden, tried to restrict him to the shrine grounds during those visits--for his own safety, he'd finally figured out. How could he learn to fit in--there was so much he didn't understand! And all the noise, and the horrid smells, and the weird metal monsters...

He could do it, if he had to. Would do it, if she asked him. But, to risk his life, to go, when he didn't know whether she'd want him to stay, when he knew she wasn't in danger ...

"Kagome," he whispered, "I'm sorry. I--I'm not sure I can get back to your time. I don't--if I failed, I'd hurt my friends. I'd hurt you, if you ever learned. I guess ... I'm stuck here. In my time." He swallowed against the tightness of his throat.

"But--don't feel you have to come back, just for me," he continued. "You're safe. I--rescued you. It's enough for me. Just--be safe. And happy. I want you to be happy."

-~-~-~-~-~-

Kagome didn't know how long she cried, great heaving sobs that left her throat and face raw. Tears exhausted at last, she leaned against the well, feeling more tired than ever, but oddly, less heavy. "Inuyasha," she whispered hoarsely. "Kami ... if only you were here, I wouldn't be afraid. Of the dark. Of the dreams... when I saw you disappear ... we didn't even get to say goodbye ..." Another sob broke through her throat, and two fat tears slid down her sore cheeks. "I'm sorry ... I'm sorry..."

A hand touched her shoulder. "Kagome? Are you all right?"

"Oh, mama." She felt her mother kneel beside her, and released her hold on the well to lean against her. "He saved me. From the dark--I was so scared, and sad, and lonely!" Words tumbled out, as she finally described the horror the Shikon no Tama had held her in. "He came, and I wasn't afraid, I knew what I had to wish, I told the jewel to disappear, and it did. And then, we were back here, and oh, mama, I was so glad to see you!"

"And we were so glad, too--we'd been so worried, when the well vanished," said her mother, tightening her embrace. She sighed. "I just wish Inuyasha could have at least heard our thanks."

Grief rose. "Oh, mama, I wish he could have stayed!"

"I know, Kagome, but if the well had closed with him here, would that have been best for him? He was never really comfortable here. And your friends would never have known what happened..."

Kagome's eyes opened. "No," she whispered past the new knot in her throat. "He's better ... better off ... back there. He has friends ..."

"And he wants what is best for you, doesn't he?"

She nodded, remembering the time he had shoved her down the well, knowing now, with her greater experience, that he had done it for her. "He wants me to be safe..."  
_  
I want you to be happy._

Kagome closed her eyes. The words had come to her mind. She could just see him, in her imagination, looking down the well, amber eyes wistful, speaking that wish. She knew him, knew that he would want what was best for her, no matter what it cost him.

_Oh, Inuyasha,_ she thought. _I want you to be happy, too._

-~-~-~-~-~-

Inuyasha took one more look down the well. Be happy, Kagome, he thought again. He imagined her in his mind, smiling and happy, going to that "high school" she'd worked so hard to get into.  
_  
I want you to be happy, too._

He blinked as he saw his mind's image smile back at him, and 'heard' her voice. "Keh," he whispered finally. "I'll try." Pushing back from the well, he discovered that the rain had ceased, at least for the moment, so he shook himself off, and returned to his patrol.

And if a tiny smile hovered on his face, there was no one around to ask him why.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This _was _going to be an entry into one of the LiveJournal challenges, but I put the date down wrong in the spreadsheet I use to track all the contests! It didn't get entered, so today, 6/29/09, is the first publication date.

Because of the particular community I was writing this for (FirstTweak), I wrote the piece from the viewpoint of both Kagome and Inuyasha. (The community is Inuyasha-Kagome-centric.) Since the intent of this serial is primarily to write about the folks in the Fuedal area who are hoping for Kagome's eventual return, her actual appearance in this series will be rare, until the final chapter when she returns. (Which will be a while, so don't get impatient!)

Additional Note (8/22/09) - I managed to leave a chapter out! If you have this serial in your Story Alerts, you may think that you read this chapter weeks ago. You're correct - I left out 'Invitation', and only realized it a few days ago, and so ended up deleting this story and re-adding it, after adding the prior chapter. Sorry 'bout the mixup!


	9. Recompense

_**Disclaimer: **This story is based on "Inuyasha" by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**Recompense**

Inuyasha paused in his dawn patrol, startled by the white light streaking across the sky. What was Sesshomaru doing back in the area already? He'd visited only three--days ago. And why wasn't he headed towards the village?

Inuyasha followed. He found his brother in a clearing, illuminated by a shaft of sunlight breaking through the mostly-bare trees, perched atop a stack of almost white--

Lumber?

Inuyasha landed on a low tree branch. "What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" He sniffed carefully, detecting the traces of several youki on the bare boards, as well as the now-fading trace of Sesshomaru's youki glimmering around the wood.

Sitting in an indolent pose, white silks glowing, Sesshomaru smirked.

"I know you've been preoccupied, little brother," he said. "But surely you have not failed to notice the decrepit condition of your present domicile?"

"Hunh?"

"The miko deserves some recompense for her care of Rin," observed the youkai, standing. "Be a good hanyo and convey these to her."

"Hey, hey wait! Why don't you take them yourself?"

"And deprive you of the opportunity to exercise your body instead of your tears?" asked Sesshomaru, rising on his cloud of youki.

"Come back here!" Sesshomaru vanished. Inuyasha swore until he ran out of breath, wondering if it would be okay to hate his brother again.

And then, he jumped down, glared at the pile a moment longer, loaded as many boards as he could safely handle onto his shoulder, and took off.

Grumbling every leap of the way.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This drabble was written for the Issekiwa community on LiveJournal, for the theme "White". It was originally posted on August 11, 2009. It took first place.


	10. Delay

_**Disclaimer: **This story is based on "Inuyasha" by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**Delay**

Miroku yawned, lazily stretching. All was well. His plans and bargaining for his new house were complete. By midsummer, he'd have the house, and Sango, and--

Crack!

The monk snapped fully awake, as did everyone else in the hut. Noting in passing Inuyasha's absense, Miroku grabbed his staff and ran outside. Looking around, he discovered a scattered heap of boards resting in the shadow of the hut. Glancing up, he saw Inuyasha soaring through the sky. "Inuyasha!"

"I'll be back!"

Miroku eased his weight back, frowning. "Miroku?" He glanced at Sango, who walked over to join him, kosode haphazardly tied shut, Hiraikotsu in her hand. Her eyes flicked at the lumber, and widened. "Inuyasha brought that? Where did he get it?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Miroku admitted. "He hasn't had time since he returned, and I wouldn't expect him to have the skill," he nodded at the smooth, straight boards.

Shippo hopped onto the boards, sniffing. "I can smell tanuki!" he exclaimed. "And... and... um... I don't know those youkai..." He sniffed again, and then skittered backwards, tail fluffed. "Sesshomaru!"

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances. "Sesshomaru must have brought it," she surmised. "But, why?" Surely, not for us..."

"No--and why would Inuyasha leave it here, rather than where we'll build?" he replied. "No sense making extra work."

"Maybe it's for Kaede-sama?" asked a small voice behind them. Turning, they saw Rin, dressed in a new kimono, looking up at them. "When Sesshomaru was here, he did look happy, when he looked at the hut."

The soon-to-be-married couple looked at each other, then simultaneously turned to examine the hut. It had been largely destroyed when youkai had attacked and carried off the possessed Kohaku. The villagers had rebuilt the hut, but their haste was obvious in the re-used, cracked wood, and the slight but definite tilt. Kaede had shrugged off the poor results, noting the pressure of planting season and the other damage needing repairs. Miroku felt sudden shame. He'd been concentrating so much on his own wants, that he hadn't thought about what others needed.

"You're probably right, Rin-chan," he said. "Kaede deserves a new hut, and Sesshomaru wants you well-cared for." He gave Sango a wry look. "I think we'll have to delay our plans a bit, Sango. Elders and children first, yes?"

She smiled and nodded. He sighed, resigned.

He so didn't want to wait!

* * *

**Author's Note:** This one-shot was written for the iy_themes community on LiveJournal, for challenge #08: Plan. It was originally posted on August 11, 2009. It placed third.


	11. Return of the Flea

_**Disclaimer:** This piece is based on 'Inuyasha', owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**Return of the Flea**

Myoga wailed when he saw his master vanish into the meidou. For three days, he was inconsolable, bewailing the loss of his master. Only when Totosai announced Tessaiga's return, did Myoga rouse from his sad state, demanding to know what happened. Totosai shrugged, ignoring him when he insisted they go back to the village, commenting that the swords didn't need him. Desperate to learn the fate of his master, Myoga left.

Reaching the village days later, Myoga followed the smell of sweaty hanyo. Sitting on a stack of lumber, Inuyasha was glowering at the wall of Kaede-sama's hut. Overjoyed with relief and anticipation, the flea landed, plunging deep, the delicious blood flooding into his throat--

Thwack!

Inevitably, Inuyasha-sama refused to let him drink his fill. Flattened, Myoga mourned his master's selfishness. How he yearned to suck his fill, just once, when Inuyasha-sama's blood was not tainted with poison! But, such was the life of a flea! Resigned, he popped himself back.

"Oh, Inuyasha-sama, I'm so happy you're back!" he cried, bouncing on the red-clad shoulder. "When you disappeared, I feared you'd never return!"

"Shut up, bug!"

Myoga halted, staring up at the cheekbone, which was about all he could see from his vantage point. "But, Inuyasha-sama, surely you are happy! Naraku is gone! And surely, you brought the lovely Kagome-sama back with you! That is why you went into the meidou, to find her!"

"I said, shut up!"

Myoga cowered, confused.

"Inuyasha!" Myoga saw Miroku and Sango peering around the corner of the hut. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong--just leave me alone!"

Myoga found himself spinning through the air. Slamming into cloth, he wriggled around in time to see Inuyasha leaping away. "Master! Don't leave!" He started to jump, but a hand blocked him.

"Let him be, Myoga." Myoga hopped to a fingertip, looking up. Miroku explained.

"There's no chance she'll return?"

Miroku sighed, expression pained. "I--doubt it. Inuyasha's actually been coping pretty well, but he's hurting, Myoga. He needs his friends. Including you."

"Me?"

"You've known him longer than anyone save maybe Sesshomaru, haven't you?"

"Longer. But--I'm not a friend! I'm just his vassal!"

"A servant can't also be a friend?"

Myoga gaped, surprised at the concept.

"You could always distract him, if he starts brooding too much," suggested Sango.

"I..."

"You'll stay?"

He twitched, not liking commitments. But...

It would mean more snacking opportunities.

He agreed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This piece was originally published in the IY_Themes community on LiveJournal on October 18, 2009, for the prompt 'Bug'.


	12. Just Once

_**Disclaimer:** This piece is based on 'Inuyasha', owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**Just Once **

Rage ran through the woods.

Inuyasha jumped through the trees, slashing away any branch that threatened to block his path. His mind boiled with chaotic anger. He could not have said why it had erupted, when Myoga had asked about Kagome, only that it had.

He ran, trying to lose himself, trying to outpace the rage, the hate. He hated everyone and everything at that moment. He hated Myoga and his stings and his self-importance and his cowardliness! He hated Miroku and his efforts to care for him and shield him. And he hated his half-brother! Curse Sesshomaru, curse him for daring make him act like a pack beast, carrying that wood, for flaunting his strength: the strength that could move that entire load without even needing a deep breath! Of course, Kaede deserved a new hut! Hell, she deserved a small palace, if he knew how to build one and knew she would accept it! But that sanctimonious, supercilious, vain, arrogant, asshole just had to go and rub his nose in the fact of his inattention, his thoughtlessness, his weakness--!

He ran out of trees, dropping down into the middle of a brightly lit meadow. Snarling, Inuyasha slammed his fists repeatedly into the ground, struggling to control what he knew was unreasonable rage. He wanted to fight, wanted to hit back at something--anything! She was gone--Kagome was gone! Thought flickered through the rage, and he longed for a foe to attack. An oni--strong, fast--one he could use his claws and his fists on, something he could beat up, kill one little piece at a time!

Something shifted. Inuyasha was on his feet, his sword out and blazing gold was he whirled. It crashed against a slender blade of palest silver, and only then did his thoughts catch up with his deeds, as he stared up at a pair of golden eyes.

Sesshomaru! The rage he had struggled to control surged, dissolving his thoughts. Sesshomaru, the bane of his existence ever since Inuyasha had been born two hundred years ago; the author of his worst miseries, the being who could have been like a parent to him, when he was orphaned: the person who could have given him protection, could have given him training and eduction, who instead refused even to be a brother to him, who had threatened time and again to kill him--

Inuyasha screamed and attacked.

-^-^-^-^-

Sesshomaru fended off his half-brother's attacks without effort, taking care only to not send power down Baikusaiga's length. His sword, he was certain, was quite capable of shattering Tessaiga, but he had no reason to destroy Inuyasha's sole means of keeping his youkai blood in check. He had no idea why Inuyasha was attacking him, but if the hanyo was seeking a form of suicide, he was un-inclined to cooperate.

Still, he was beginning to get annoyed. He had stayed within sensing distance--though outside Inuyasha's range--to make sure the hanyo took the lumber to the village. Not having any particular destination in mind for the day, he had been contemplating the interplay of shadows across a trio of early flowers when he had sensed the abrupt shift in Inuyasha's aura. Simply out of curiosity, he had deigned to investigate. He had not expected to become the target of a raging--though untransformed--hanyo.

He had no desire to wait for Inuyasha to exhaust himself, before learning what had set the foolish hanyo off. So, with a blindingly swift move, which Inuyasha had no hope of countering, he bound their blades, and then sent Tessaiga flying. Before the boy could react to losing his sword, Sesshomaru followed up with a precisely-calculated punch, which sent the hanyo flying after his sword, landing at the edge of the meadow, on top of the now un-powered and rusty blade. The hanyo twitched, and tried to rise, before crumpling. Sesshomaru gave an unvoiced sigh and sheathed his blade, deciding that he could manage to sacrifice some time being bored, waiting for Inuyasha to wake up.

-^-^-^-^-

Inuyasha's revival was quick, partly because he never completely lost consciousness. Ears ringing, dizzy, face throbbing, and the rage--at least for the moment--knocked out of him, Inuyasha could only stare blearily at the spring grass in front of his eyes for long moments, until Tessaiga pulsed. Feeling the energy spark the entire length of his body, Inuyasha realized that he was lying on his sword. He rolled off it, grabbing the hilt and trying to continue the roll to gain his feet. The latter move failed ignominiously, ending with him on all fours, Tessaiga barely within his grasp.

"Is that move intended to threaten me, or entertain me?"

Inuyasha scrabbled around to face the speaker, ears going flat. "Sesshomaru!" he spat. Plunging Tessaiga's tip into the ground, he used the sword as a brace to stagger to his feet. "Bastard!" he added, trying not to sway. With his free hand, he swiped at the blood trickling out of his mouth.

"If you wish to contest with swords, Inuyasha," said his half-brother--with no readable emotion on his face--"Then attack with at least a fragment of thought. You are not worth fighting, when in a rage. You are boring."

Inuyasha growled, feeling the frisson of his rage. He quelled it, though Sesshomaru's words galled him, and he wanted badly to charge his half-brother and beat him into a whimpering pulp with Tessaiga. Which, he knew he couldn't, even if he weren't still seeing two images of his half-brother. Forcing his legs to stop trembling, he pulled Tessaiga up and sheathed it. "And you're still the same old arrogant bastard you've always been!"

"Indeed." The tall, perfectly calm, perfectly neat, perfect taiyoukai, turned and started to walk away.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

His brother paused, but did not look around. "Do you still require something to bang Tessaiga against, Inuyasha? Otherwise, I see no further need for me to tarry in your vicinity." He began to walk again, a breeze teasing the end of his long hair, leaving Inuyasha behind.

No further need.

No need?

He was alone, the one person, since his mother, who had ever, unreservedly, accepted him for himself, the woman he loved more than anything, lost on the other side of five hundred years. He had friends. They tried to help him, tried to stay at his side, tried to keep him from being alone. They could not heal the hole in his heart, but at least they were trying. And they were there, for him.

But, his brother wouldn't even try. His brother scorned him, attacked him, denigrated him. A brother whom, he had thought, had at least come to grudgingly respecting him, as they had fought together to defeat Naraku in the final battle. But had he? He was willing enough to cross blades with him, willing enough to use him when it suited him.

But care about him? Show even a single sign of compassion or understanding? Give even a single thought to what he needed or wanted?

Sesshomaru had taken more care and effort in providing for that little girl's shelter, in a day, than he had in Inuyasha's entire life--

"Why?" He leaped forward.

-^-^-^-^-

Sesshomaru expected no further interruption of his path that day: Inuyasha had sought him out, they had exchanged blows and words, which the hanyo, as usual, had lost. Which was only expected and proper.

Startled by the fresh scream of 'why?', Sesshomaru started to turn. He did not expect to be spun and body-slammed into a nearby tree. Offended, he glared down at his brother's silver head, starting to arch his fingers. Inuyasha dared get his hot, sweaty, stinking body right next to his?

"Why can't you be a brother to me? Just once! Why, Sesshomaru, why?"

Sesshomaru blinked. "This Sesshomaru does not understand the question," he replied after a long moment. "The relationship has never been denied."

Clenched into the edges of his armor, the hands gave him another shove, as Inuyasha glared up at him. "You think that's all being a brother is? You don't even use the words! You always hurt me worse, if I dared use the words!"

His sense of annoyance faded, which puzzled Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had offered him insult, by grabbing and shoving him, by placing his reek so close to Sesshomaru's nose. By now, he should have sent the hanyo to the ground for the sheer temerity.

"This Sesshomaru does not understand," he repeated. "What do you want of this one, Inuyasha?"

Surprise, and then uncertainty flickered in the golden eyes. Inuyasha opened his mouth, and then closed it. His grip eased, and he leaned his head against Sesshomaru's chest.

"I want..." he said, after a lengthy pause. "I guess ... I want to know you--care--about me. Like you care about Rin. Like you cared about Kagura."

Sesshomaru stiffened. Kagura! During the three days when Inuyasha's friends had been waiting for him to return from the meidou, he had spent considerable time thinking about Kagura. Thinking about how her death had affected him, and how his feelings had changed his future, leading--however indirectly--to his realization of his full strength as a taiyoukai.

Tenseiga shivered on his hip. Faintly, he sensed a response from Tessaiga. Tenseiga. The sword he had loathed. The sword he had scorned as beneath him, despised as unusable. But, when he had found a new emotion possible to him--compassion--the sword had been reforged into a weapon. Save that it hadn't been meant as a gift, but only another lesson, bitterly taught. He had been furious, to realize that the Meidou Zagentsuha had been given to him only to perfect, and then to pass on to Inuyasha's Tessaiga. But, if he hadn't deliberately broken Tensaiga against Tessaiga; hadn't relinquished the pride and satisfaction in perfecting and using that devastating attack, to thinking that the attack was his, he might never have realized the true core of his own strength.

"Whatever happens--don't abandon me, Sesshomaru. Don't leave me alone."

Sesshomaru stared down at Inuyasha's bowed head, beginning to understand. The hanyo was grieving the loss of his miko--if it wasn't love he truly felt, Sesshomaru wouldn't know what else to call it. He was trying to reach out to the one person who had been around even before his sealing and resurrection. The person who was related to him by blood.

Brother.

Half-brother.

Hanyo. Dirty blood. Inferior. Disgusting. The living reminder of his father's shameful lust for a mere human woman.

The familiar litany ran through Sesshomaru's mind: a litany carved deep from decades of repetition. The familiar surge of disgust and abhorrence started to rise--and then it faded. He stared at the half-flattened ears that were the most visible part of Inuyasha's mixed blood, and felt ... regret? Sadness? Confusion?

He refused to put a name to what he felt.

But, after a very long moment, he lifted his hand, and gave a single, un-venomed scratch to one silver-furred ear.

"Otouto."

-^-^-^-^-

What followed would be a memory Inuyasha treasured for a lifetime. After that single touch and single word, Sesshomaru pulled away from the astonished hanyo, beckoning him to follow. He returned to the fallen trunk where he had earlier been seated, and indicated that Inuyasha should sit beside him.

_Do as you wish_, he said.

Inuyasha hesitated a long moment, then curled up on the ground next to Sesshomaru's legs. Neither spoke. When, eventually, the hanyo leaned against him, Sesshomaru did not object, only reaching out to scratch an ear once more.

It became a new pattern between them, repeated less often than each moon cycle, more often than an anniversary. Patrolling the forest, Inuyasha would turn to find Sesshomaru watching him. The taiyoukai would nod, turn away, and Inuyasha would follow. They might simply walk together for a time, or seat themselves, most often with Inuyasha curled next to his elder brother's legs, leaving his vulnerable ears within easy distance of the youkai's claws. The hanyo would talk, at times, but silence was most often between them.

Save for pair of words they would exchange when they parted.

_Otouto._

_Ani-ue._

That was all they needed.

They were brothers, after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was written for the Inuyasha FanFiction Contest (iy_contest) community on LiveJournal, in response to the prompt "20 words." (The prompt was a list of 20 words to be used in the story.) It was originally published on October 27, 2009. It placed third.


	13. Missing

_**Disclaimer:** This piece is based on 'Inuyasha', owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**Missing**

It was nearly dark when Miroku returned. "Has anyone seen Inuyasha?"

"Not since before dawn," said Kaede, looking up from the pot of rice. "Wasn't he supposed to be with you today, helping repair the rice paddies?"

He grimaced, removing his sandals before sitting down. "That was our plan, but I haven't seen him since this morning." Shivering, he held his hands towards the fire.

"Are you okay, Miroku?" asked Sango, looking up from slicing radishes. "Your hair's wet."

"Washing in the river," he explained. He grimaced. "I don't think I've ever been so dirty."

"The life of a farmer is not easy," observed Kaede. "Your help is appreciated."

"Inuyasha was supposed to be helping, too," he grumbled. "Oh, and Goro invited Kohaku to eat with his family."

"Goro?" asked Sango.

"A farmer." Kaede smiled, knowingly. "He has five girls, and no sons."

"What! Kohaku isn't--I mean--he's just a boy!"

"Goro is kind, and wise. It will do Kohaku no harm to meet families and learn his options."

Sprawled on his stomach, Shippo brought the conversation back to Inuyasha. "I bet, he just didn't want to get all muddy."

Miroku frowned. "Inuyasha wouldn't change his mind without telling me," he said, somewhat sharply. "Inuyasha said he would help me build my house, and working with the villagers is part of the deal."

"He would not go back on his word," said Kaede. "I hope that he has not had an accident."

"Maybe he's with Sesshomaru-sama?"

Everyone turned to look at Rin. "Inuyasha and--Sesshomaru?" squeaked Shippo. "They hate each other!"

Rin looked at him, surprised. "Sesshomaru-sama doesn't hate Inuyasha-sama," she said. "Why do you say that?"

"They fight every time they meet!"

"But--"

"The first time I saw Sesshomaru, he put his hand through Inuyasha's gut," said Miroku, frowning.

"But that was a while ago," said Sango, as Rin looked horrified. "Sesshomaru's changed, hasn't he? He fought with us against Naraku, and he seems to have forgiven me for almost killing Rin. And Inuyasha did carry in the lumber Sesshomaru obtained."

"I do not know just what the current relationship between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru-sama is," said Kaede. "However, I am worried." She looked up at Sango. "Could you ask Kirara to go search for him?"

There was a chirp from a dark corner. Tails aloft, Kirara sauntered into view. Sitting next to Miroku, she chirped again, then looked up, pointing nose and ears at the roof.

Everyone followed her gaze. "Inuyasha?" called out Kaede, with a frown. "Be you up there? Get down here and stop worrying your friends."

Silence.

Kirara stood up again, stretched, looked at Sango, meowing, and then chattered her teeth.

Sango smirked. "Inuyasha, if you don't come down, Kirara said she'll come up and drag you in--and don't think she won't!"

The roof creaked, followed by a thud. "Damned cat," muttered Inuyasha as he slunk inside, ears back. He dropped a brace of rabbits by Kaede, not meeting anyone's eyes as he made his way to a corner and sat down, back to everyone.

"Where were you?" asked Miroku. "You were supposed to be helping us with the rice paddies."

"I ... forgot..."

Miroku frowned. "The headman wasn't very happy, Inuyasha. We will need his cooperation to get help to rebuild this place, and we're not going to get it if he doesn't think he can trust us."

"I just forgot, okay?" snarled Inuyasha. "I'm sorry!"

"Inuyasha..." Miroku hesitated as Kirara caught his eye. She trotted silently towards the hanyo's back, then jumped onto his shoulder, and licked his ear. Inuyasha yelped, hands flying up.

"Get off me, cat! Leave my ears alone!"

Kirara jumped back down, making her way to Rin. Patting one leg with a paw, she mewed loudly, then nodded her head once. Rin looked puzzled, but Sango understood.

"You _were_ with Sesshomaru! Inuyasha--!"

He jumped up and whirled. "No, I wasn't!" he denied, cheeks flushing. "I was--was--" He faltered to a stop, pinned by six pairs of eyes.

"If you can be with your brother without fighting, I am happy for you," said Kaede gently.

Miroku and Sango nodded their agreement, while Rin beamed. Kirara trotted over to him and rubbed herself against his leg, purring. Only Shippo said nothing, looking stunned. Slowly, Inuyasha relaxed his stance. Still looking chagrined, he moved to seat himself beside Miroku.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Miroku gave him a grin and a thump on the back. "I forgive you." Smiling brightly at Kaede, he continued. "Supper ready yet?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was written for the IY_Themes community on LiveJournal, for the prompt "Dark". It was originally published on November 17, 2009.


	14. Anger's Cause

_**Disclaimer:** This piece is based on 'Inuyasha', owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**Anger's Cause**

"What are you doing up, old woman?"

"These old bones ache, Inuyasha. What is your excuse?"

"Keh!"

Limping slightly as she headed towards the water barrel, Kaede noticed the half-back position of Inuyasha's ears, and the hunched position of his shoulders. The next moment, he was at the barrel, dipper and a small container in hand. "I'll do it," he growled, softly enough to not awaken the sleepers behind the dividers. Kaede eased herself down with a nod, suppressing a hiss as her hip complained. Within a very short period of time, the filled kettle was hanging over the revived fire, and a tray with cup, small dipper, and both her stash of regular tea and her willow-bark tea. Bemused, Kaede smiled at the hanyo, who had resumed his brooding position next to her.

"Thank-you, Inuyasha," she mumured. The nearer ear flicked, but he did not look at her. Kaede kept her face to the fire, but watched him out of the corner of her eye.

"I do not wish to pry, Inuyasha," she murmured presently. "But, something bothers you. Might it help to confide in this old woman?"

She saw his ear twitch again, and his shoulders hunch. She waited.

"I didn't mean to forget, about helping," he finally said.

"Having the opportunity to mend relations--"

He shook his head, cutting her off. "I got so angry this morning. I mean, I know I have a temper, and I was already mad at Sesshomaru, for making me carry the lumber. But, Myoga was only asking questions, and Miroku was just worried. I know they care, so why did I get so angry? I--I had to run away, then Sesshomaru appeared, I attacked in a blind rage ... I don't--I don't want to get that angry ..."

"Ah. You're still grieving, Inuyasha."

"Hunh?" He glanced at her. "Why should that make me angry?"

"Anger is normal, Inuyasha, especially when the loss is unexpected. I was angry when Kikyo died, that first time. It was so unfair. I needed her, and she didn't deserve to die. It's only human."

"I ain't--"

"Or hanyo."

He eyed her, before snorting softly and turning his gaze back to the fire. Kaede smiled, noticing the relaxing of his shoulders.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was written for the challenge "Pry", for the Issekiwa community on LiveJournal. It was originally published on November 26, 2009. There was a three-way tie for first.


	15. Night With No Moon

_**Disclaimer:**__ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

**Night With No Moon**

The muffled whispers followed him as hewalked back towards Kaede's hut, after cleaning up in the river. Women gossiped, describing his appearance--stripped down to a fundoshi and hair braided--in the fields the last two days to those who hadn't had the chance to see him.

Men were gossiping, too, envious of his strength, and of the attention the women were giving him.

Others were grumbling, wondering why the elders had allowed him and his group to stay in the village. It'd been their fault, hadn't it, that the weird, giant ball had appeared over the village, and then nearly destroyed it?

His ears were flattened, but he couldn't not hear. Hunching his shoulders inside his fire-rat, Inuyasha kept his morose gaze on the road. Three days. Three days of working alongside humans, in the stink and muck of the fields. Three days of eyes watching, watching him. And three days of voices. High voices, low voices. Nervous voices, jealous voices, scared voices, admiring voices.

Words, words, words, words!

The only time they seemed to shut up was when they were too out of breath, or had their mouths full.

Their attention, their gossip, made his skin twitch. As if there were insects under his skin, constantly biting and scratching, worse than a cloud of gnats.

Not that there hadn't been gnats, too.

Kaede's hut came into view, and he hurried at little; hoping she was back. He wouldn't mind a sympathetic smile from old Kaede, or sitting by the fire as she stirred the pot. (_Gods, that river had felt cold today!_) It wasn't the same as being with Kagome. (_Kagome, what are you doing now?_) But she was comfortable to be with, and he knew she defended his right to live in the village.

Slipping through the entrance, Inuyasha paused, noticing first that Kaede was still gone. Two pots were hanging over the fire, but no one was tending them. The youngsters and Kirara were on one side of the hut, Kohaku frowning in concentration as he drew something on paper with one of the remaining color sticks from Kagome's time, while the other three watched him intently. Shippo looked up, stuck out his tongue, and then returned his attention to Kohaku.

Miroku and Sango were not visible, but their voices behind a screen gave them away. "Miroku, stop it!" said Sango, giggling. "I'm trying to comb--mmph!"

Inuyasha found himself back outside, on the other side of the stack of lumber, trying not to shake, and trying very hard not to hear the couple's intermittent moans as they kissed. He wasn't jealous of them; he told himself. They deserved their happiness. They had gone through so much, had both come so close to nearly dying, he couldn't--wouldn't--say anything, do anything. But, if only he weren't all alone--  
_  
Kagome!_

He wanted her, so terribly. If only he could touch her, hear her, bury his nose in her hair! But she was gone, 500 years away: he'd never see her again!

Hands clenched, Inuyasha fought to get himself back under control. He wouldn't give into the darkness, the loneliness, not now! It was stupid to feel hurt because his friends hadn't noticed him, of course, they still cared! He was just being silly. He was just tired from all the work he wasn't used to, just on edge from all the stupid gossip dribbling into his ears the last two days.

He forced the black pain and feeling of emptiness back with sheer will. Making his shoulders relax, Inuyasha sighed, raking his claws through his bangs. He'd go take a quick run around the village, he decided. He was tired from all the work he'd done, but he could still manage a quick run. A run, followed by a hot meal--even if it was Sango's cooking, not Kaede's--and he might actually be able to sleep. He glanced towards the sun, intending to judge how much time he had before dark, and had a sudden jolt of realization.  
_  
Oh, shit!_

It was the night of the new moon.

Fear dropped on him--fear he hadn't felt in many years.

She wasn't here.

For ten moons, ever since that first new moon when she had discovered his secret, and had cried for him, saved him, succored him, Kagome had been at his side during his human time. He had learned that it wasn't the end of the world when people learned his secret, especially if they were his friends. He had survived even enemies finding out.

And now, she was gone, and he was--terrified. Almost as bad as that first new moon that winter after his mother had died, and his uncle had thrown him out of the castle. Fear, loneliness--all alone, no one to protect him, no one to care--

"Inuyasha--Inuyasha!"

He jumped, and then jerked away from the hand on his arm. His hands arched instinctively as he leaped back, ears going flat, snarling. Then, his senses caught up with his reaction, and he found himself relaxing. "Miroku!"

The monk eyed him carefully as he lowered his hands. "Are you okay, Inuyasha? Kirara--um, Shippo said you came in and went right back out..."

Which meant Kirara had interrupted Miroku and Sango, and Shippo--the brat--had been less absorbed in the drawing lesson than he'd seemed. "I'm fine," Inuyasha muttered, turning away to look up the wooded slope, vaguely grateful that Miroku had startled him out of that damn feeling of fear. (_Damm it! I'm not afraid! I stopped being afraid of anything years ago!_) Pulling his thoughts together, Inuyasha tried to decide where he should hole up. There were a few spots, which he had reconnoitered since his revival (_Kagome!_), but he'd have to hurry to get to even the nearest of them.

"You aren't planning on going anywhere, are you?" asked Miroku.

He tensed. "I'm--just going for a run."

Miroku snorted. "It's _that_ night, and you and I both know it, Inuyasha." He paused a beat. "Kaede worried that you might be temped to take off tonight."

Inuyasha spun. "You--told her?" he exclaimed. "You told her!"

The monk rolled his eyes. "Of course not. It was probably Shippo--or Kagome. For that matter, who's to say obaa-chan didn't figure it out herself?"

Inuyasha stewed a moment, before shrugging the revelation off. It wasn't as if Kaede wasn't one of the people he could actually trust. "Whatever," he grumbled, turning away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're not going anywhere." Every bit of humor had dropped out of Miroku's voice. Inuyasha stiffened, and then slowly turned, ears flattening.

"What did you just say?"

"You're staying with us." He pulled out a handful of ofuda and waved them.

Inuyasha's ears went further down, if possible, as his shoulders hunched. "You--wouldn't--dare."

Miroku abruptly gave him his widest, most charming smile. "Of course I would! And if anyone asked why I had your limp carcass over my shoulder, I'd explain that you'd been pining so badly for Kagome that you'd fainted dead away..."

Inuyasha glowered at Miroku for a long moment, almost ready to challenge the monk's skill and speed. But he knew better. Knew that he couldn't outrun Miroku's spell papers, and not at all willing to suffer the utter humiliation of being carried back to the hut while helpless. So, muttering expletives under his breath--but loud enough for the monk to hear, he stalked towards the hut.

/==/==/==/==/

He was determined to be the complete grump, tucking himself into the darkest corner of the hut and growling at any approach. Yet, he found it impossible to meet Kaede's single eye, when she gave him an appraising look on her return. Nor was he able to ignore the food Sango silently left at his side. He was too hungry from the day's labor, and his stomach refused to listen to his temper. He gobbled the meal down as soon as everyone's back was turned, although it was scorched, and clearly not up to Kaede's level of expertise.

Kaede and the three youngsters quickly retired for the night after the main fire was banked, dividers giving them a semblance of privacy, and some protection from the light of the candle-lamp. Inuyasha more than half-expected Sango and Miroku to start--indulging--themselves, as they'd been doing more frequently within the hut. Instead, Miroku produced a scroll, and started a conversation with Sango, in tones too soft for Inuyasha's dulled hearing to interpret. Heads together, they completely ignored him.

The only entity paying attention to him was the cat. She sat primly on her haunches, her twin tails stretched behind her, occasionally twitching, ears forward. Kitten-sized, Kirara sat there and stared at him, orange eyes glowing. Inuyasha tried to glare back at her, from time to time, but--.

--No one out-stared a cat.

As the night deepened, Inuyasha struggled to keep up his façade of sulkiness, but it grew harder. They had coerced him into staying, and now they were ignoring him? It angered him ... and then, it hurt. It reminded him, of how long he'd been alone. How different it had been the last year. With her. How he had come through pain, through confusion, to love, and found love in return. How hope had been born--

--And taken away.

Leaving him alone. Again.

Kagome. Was gone.

Tessaiga clattered to the floor as a wave of grief rolled over him, as he buried his face in his hands in an effort to stem it. He couldn't be weak! No! Not tonight! Never tonight! He pulled his hands down, making fists, acutely aware of how his nails barely dug into his human flesh, struggling to control these stupid emotions that never did anything but endanger him, the emotions he must never let control him on this night, because there wasn't anyone, anyone who cared, anyone who could protect--!

Something touched his shoulders. Inuyasha flung his head up, tensing, ready to fight, but the grasp of a human arm tightened. Shaking, he tried to glare at Miroku. "What do you want?" he hissed.

"What do you want?" Miroku returned the question. "We thought, that you just wanted to be left alone."

He looked away, panting, unable to answer. The hand loosened its grip on his shoulder, and began to rub small circles on his back.

"Inuyasha," said Miroku softly, "we want to be here for you. We want to protect you--do you really think there's anything out there that can get past Sango, Kirara, and me? And if there is, do you really think your brother is unaware of it? You don't have to be ready to protect yourself. Let go. If just once. Let go."

Let go? Let go of what? Inuyasha continued to pant, unable to do anything but resist the tide of grief ready to inundate him. He was caught, between that, and between his hard-learned habits and instincts, and the fear that he thought he had conquered, but which had never completely disappeared. He hurt, he hurt, but he couldn't let go--

"Here."

He managed to open his eyes. In the faint light, he saw a shallow bowl with a clear liquid in Sango's hand. Even his human-blunted nose could smell the sharp tang of sake.

"N-no," he managed to mutter.

The hand re-gripped his shoulder. "It might help, Inuyasha," murmured Miroku. "You're human tonight. Sake can take the edge off. Can make it easier--to let go."

"We miss Kagome, too, Inuyasha," added Sango. "We--it's all right to grieve."

Inuyasha stared at her, remembering, realizing. Sango and Kagome, whispering together, giggling together. Miroku and Kagome, sitting next to each other as the monk explained the spells he was drawing onto the papers. Friends, companions. Of course, they missed her.

And they were friends. _His_ friends. He could trust them. And he didn't want to feel shut out. Not again.

But, everything in him was so tight, so wound in tension. This night, this human night. She had smoothed the edges, made it easier to bear, but she was gone. Part of him wanted to grieve, wanted to let go. But, the other part of him refused to relent, refused to give up.

Hand shaking, he reached for the bowl.

Three bowls and some time later, the tears broke through the rigid barriers of habit. Wrapped in the arms of his friends, he cried out his grief and terrible loneliness, pillowed against the furry side of a fire cat grown large, joined eventually by a small kitsune who also mourned. Together, they grieved the loss of their friend--a real loss, no matter the knowledge that she was alive and well. Mourned until the humans, at least, fell asleep in exhaustion. The kitsune joined them, and the neko watched.

On the other side of the hut, an elderly woman answered a girl's questions, and then followed her back into welcome sleep, pleased and relieved. In the center of the hut, a boy listened, his own heart aching, and wished that tears could ease his pain.

And, not far outside the village, shrouded in silence, and the darkness of a night with no moon, a listener pondered the puzzle of hanyo blood, and what it meant, to love.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was written for the Inuyasha FanFic Contest community on LiveJournal, for the prompt, "Under My Skin." It was originally posted on January 19, 2010. It won the contest.


	16. Waiting

_**Disclaimer:** This piece is based on 'Inuyasha', owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**Waiting**

As humans and kitsune drifted off into sleep, Kirara shifted position to more comfortably support the humans. Turning her head, she snuffled at Inuyasha's hair, noticing how, even allowing the stink of sake and a remnant odor of mud, the smell of human Inuyasha was different. No smell of youkai, and a stronger tang of human blood.

And no smell of dog.

Despite his dog nature, she liked him. After all, he had saved her two kits more than once, and displayed unwonted good sense in being willing to trust her and her skills. And he did have the cutest pair of ears that didn't belong to a cat. How she enjoyed those moments when she rode on Sango's shoulder, free to watch those white, triangular ears, endlessly flicking as he walked in front of them. A pity he had never let her groom them, but that was both dog and human for you.

Her questing nose touched the rounded ear on the side of his head. Pleh. Human ears. She didn't blame him for hating his human nights. If she didn't have the choice to shift forms...

But for all he hated being human, he never gave up on those nights. He had all the fire and spirit of the best taijiya, always fighting, no matter how long the odds.

Kirara nuzzled him, gaining a sleepy protest. Twitching her own ears, she settled to wait for the ears to return.

Someday...

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was written for the LiveJournal community Inuyasha Fanfic Contest, for the theme "Spirit." It was originally published on January 5, 2010. I actually wrote this before the previous chapter, and ended up having to make a few edits so that it would match the previous chapter.


	17. Sorrow Halved

_**Disclaimer:** This piece is based on 'Inuyasha', owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**Sorrow Halved**

Shippo woke to find himself firmly wrapped between bodies. With a squeak, he wriggled free, tumbling to the floor. Straightening, he stared through the darkness at the clump of humans all curled up together against Kirara. What? Why were they all sleeping like that--why was _Inuyasha_ sleeping? It was his human night--Inuyasha never slept on his human night!

Orange-red eyes opened, glowing in the darkness. Kirara raised her head from her paws, rumbling softly. Shippo stared at her, and then woke up enough to remember what had happened. He felt his cheeks warming. _What?_ He'd been crying, with Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha? Inuyasha--crying? Inuyasha didn't cry, except that one time, and that had been only a tear! Oh, boy! Was this going to be embarrassing, or what?

Except they'd been crying about Kagome, hadn't they? Shippo felt his eyes itching, and his throat tighten, and he almost whined to himself. Kagome was gone! It'd been days and days, and dog-boy insisted that the well didn't work, and he missed her! Well, of course, dog-boy did, too, but he missed her so much, and why couldn't the well have stayed open! It wasn't fair!

"Shippo." The voice was so soft that probably only youkai ears could have heard. "Join me?"

Rubbing a hand against a treacherous eye, Shippo turned around to see a flickering light beyond the divider. Rubbing the other one as well, the fox kit got to his feet. Kaede had been up rather longer than he had, he discovered, as he saw her setting the lid on the rice pot. Steam was rising from a smaller pot, and a tray with cups and a pair of baskets lay on the floor next to her. She smiled at him as he plopped down next to her.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked. "Mint," she added, as he started to wrinkle his nose, for neither he nor Inuyasha cared for the green tea the humans normally consumed. He nodded, then watched as she prepared the two cups, one for each of them. Accepting the wooden cup from her, Shippo wrapped his small hands around it, happy for the moment to simply smell the mint-flavored steam and watch the slice of sky in the open window turning pink.

Kaede sipped loudly, to his ears, then set her cup on the floor. "I am pleased that you mourned with your friends last night, Shippo-chan," she murmured.

He snapped his head around to look at her, and then snatched his gaze away, trying not to bristle. "I--I didn't, I mean, it was dog-boy crying, I just--I--"

A hand on his head stopped his stammering. "All of you miss Kagome, Shippo-chan. You and Inuyasha, especially. Sorrow shared is sorrow halved, they say--may it not be, that you feel less sad this morning, than the evening before?"

He looked up at her, blinking in confusion. "Hunh?"

She smiled at him, and tousled his hair. "Think about it, little one."

Shippo stared down at his cup, as her hand left his head. _Less sad? _He did think about it, as he sat there, turning that phrase over in his mind, which he'd never heard before. He still did miss Kagome, just awfully. His eyes still stung and his throat still tightened when he thought about her.

Maybe he did feel better.

Which wouldn't stop him from snickering, when Inuyasha woke up and realized what _he _had done the previous night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is the longer version of a piece written for the LiveJournal community Inuyasha Themes Contest, for the theme "Cup." ( http:// community. livejournal. com/ iy_themes/ #cutid1 ) It was originally published on February 9, 2010.


	18. Morning Joy

_**Disclaimer:** This piece is based on 'Inuyasha', owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**Morning Joy **

The pulse of returning youki could not be slept through. Inuyasha's eyes popped opened as he gasped. Before his lungs could even fill, he was lunging to his feet, twisting away as a lifetime's ingrained instinct reacted to the weights against his body. Neither human nor hanyo, he smacked into the lightweight divider. His transforming body lost its balance, crashing down onto hip and hands, as the divider tumbled to the floor. Yelps and cries rose from the startled and or rudely awakened occupants of the hut, falling silent moments later as golden light stabbed through the window to illuminate a rapidly silvering head.

Inuyasha stared at the floor as he finally realized he was awake, his vision blocked by the fall of his hair. He could see his outstretched fingers and feel the twinges as his fingernails lengthened back into claws. The deadening fog over his senses evaporated, inundating him, for a moment, with a roar of sound and a wave of smells. Black disappeared from the hair brushing the floor, and his ears did their usual twitch as the last pulse of youki thrummed through his body. He was hanyo, again.

"Are you all right, Inuyasha?" asked Kaede.

All right? Inuyasha blinked, as echoes of a headache and nausea vanished. Raking his hair back as he stood, he looked around, nonplussed. Salt and sake, burning wood, green tea, and mint stung his nose above the mingled complexity of human and youkai smells, and the softer smell of cooking rice. Sango and Miroku looked up at him from awkward sprawls next to Kirara, the same question, unspoken, in their dark and worried eyes.

"I'm--fine," he answered softly, feeling odd, without his usual, truculent reaction. Noticing the fallen divider, he reached down to pull it up. His gaze fell on Rin, peeking out from behind the other divider, her eyes wide with curiosity. Closer to the fire, Kohaku watched him warily. On the side of the fire-pit closest to him, Kaede had not bothered to turn around to look in his direction. Instead, one hand was clamped on the rigid shoulder of a kitsune.

Recent memories and the silent expressions added up to realization. "Uh... didn't mean to, um, startle everyone... I-- I don't usually sleep when I'm--human."

"Yeah, and you don't usually bawl your eyes out, either," said Shippo with a snicker.

Inuyasha tensed, feeling his face start to heat with embarrassment, even as Kaede snapped a soft-voiced scolding to the kit. He whirled away from the eyes of the two other youngsters, but that took his vision back to the trio on his side of the hut. Taijiya and monk had straightened their positions somewhat, but were still on the floor, watching him with those same expressions of concern. The heat in his face faded, and his ears pricked forward as he stared at them with something approaching wonder, as he remembered.

Shaking his head a little, he stepped forward, and reached out with his hands. Surprise flitted across both faces, but then both smiled, as they accepted his unspoken offer. Effortlessly, he pulled them to their feet, but did not immediately release their hands.

He hesitated, scanning their faces, remembering. They had been there for him. When he had been so twisted up by grief, by his keening loneliness, and his fear of being vulnerable, they had been there. They had offered their comfort, their closeness, their protection. They had cried with him, mourned with him, and, he realized, had slept with him, arms around him, cuddling close, fearlessly touching him.

Himself. A hanyo.

His heart filled with something, and his eyes stung. Inuyasha released their hands, but, then, hesitantly reached for their shoulders, with a silent, uncertain question in his eyes.

Their smiles did not fade. Instead, they reached for him, bringing him into a three-way hug. He felt their arms sliding across his back, embracing, and felt their own backs unflinching under his touch. He smiled at them, and could not speak, but in that moment, none of them needed words. Amid the sorrow that still dwelled in his heart, rose warmth and joy.

Because of his friends.

He hugged them carefully, vowing in his heart, that he would never let his friends down.

_His_ friends.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This piece was written for the Inuyasha FanFic Contest (iyfic_contest) community on LiveJournal, for the prompt "Unspoken Cues." It was originally published on March 15, 2010. It won the contest.


	19. What to Do With a Hyper Hanyo

_**Disclaimer:**__ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

**What to Do With a Hyper Hanyo**

A hug could last only so long. Inuyasha pulled away. He clapped his hands once, grinning. "All right!" he enthused, his spirits rising as they usually did, after he transformed back to hanyo. "So, what are we doing today, monk? Are we going to start on the hut, or keep working in the fields?"

Miroku's grin mirrored his. "No mud for us today, Inuyasha. I mentioned to Eiji-dono that a certain taiyoukai might wonder why we hadn't started making use of his gift, and he agreed that what's left can be handled without us."

"Good!" enthused Inuyasha, bouncing on his toes. "Let's go! I'll take everything outside, and then start on the roof. I'll pull it off, and—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Miroku raised his hands to halt the eager hanyo. "At least let us eat breakfast, first? And neither of us knows how to rebuild a hut properly—we can clear the hut, but we'll have to wait for Manabu-san to supervise."

"But—"

"Take the buckets and fill my water barrel, Inuyasha," ordered Kaede, as she poked the fire. "Mayhap, when you're finished, breakfast will be ready."

"Okay!" Inuyasha was gone in a flash, dropping the energy level precipitously. Miroku sighed as he kneeled by the miko.

"He's going to be annoyed, when he realizes he'll either have to dump the barrel, or carry it full."

She smiled. "Keep him too busy to think, monk," she replied. "Only way to handle a boy with that much energy."

Miroku smiled, and agreed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was written for a LiveJournal contest, for the theme 'Clap'.


	20. Hunt

_**Disclaimer:**__ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

**Hunt**

Shippo watched Inuyasha tearing down Kaede's hut, carefully hidden on top of the standing rock next to the disappearing domicile. He scowled as he watched, for Shippo was a very frustrated kit. For days, now, he had been trying to come up with some suitably humiliating trick, that would pay back Inuyasha for the claws in his back. But opportunities had been few. Everyone was feeling so sorry for the hanyo right now. Well, he could sort of understand that—but why didn't everyone feel sorry for him, as well? He was missing Kagome, too! She'd taken care of him, brought him treats, protected him when Inuyasha was trying to be mean—he had as much reason to miss her as dog-boy did! Maybe more! Kagome had been like a kind of mommy—that counted for a lot more than being someone's shard detector!

But, no, everyone was being so careful of Inuyasha's feelings. Especially Kaede, who seemed to see a lot better than just one eye would suggest. She had roundly scolded him more than once, and he had finally figured out that she must have some sort of spell on her hut, because none of his tricks seemed to work inside anymore. As for outside: well, that dog-boy was keeping so busy helping out the humans, not seeming to mind getting all muddy—that was just weird. And Shippo was a little bit nervous about playing obvious tricks on Inuyasha—with everyone feeling so sorry for the hanyo, what if they got mad at him? He didn't want to be kicked out of the village and left alone.

But, darn it, there had to be some way to play a trick on Inuyasha, and get away with it!

... ... ...

Inuyasha initially felt frustrated at the careful dismantling of the hut. His resurgent youki left him aching to use his full strength on something—such as reducing the hastily-rebuilt hut into tiny pieces of kindling. But, no, the old man watching him insisted that the hut must be taken apart carefully, board by board, with as little damage as possible, so that the wood could be re-used elsewhere. Knowing that it took humans a lot of effort to chop down a tree and turn it into boards, Inuyasha could see his point, but still—!

Nevertheless, as the neat stacks of sorted lumber rose, he began to feel a certain sense of satisfaction. There was something—pleasing—about being able to use his strength to take something apart without destroying it. Pulling a board free of its fasteners without damaging it didn't begin to compare to the satisfaction of using Tessaiga on some stupid, dangerous youkai that deserved to die, but it was still—something.

Setting down the last wall-board, Inuyasha eyed the four corner posts, rolling his shoulders. Those would take a bit more effort, since their lower ends were buried several feet down. Still, it would be easy. he started to reach for the nearest post—

"Eh, leave them, Inuyasha-dono," said Manabu. "Three of those are new from when we repaired the hut-we'll reposition those in the morning." He gave the hanyo what appeared to be a genuine smile, as Inuyasha looked at him. "If you can carry all the boards to the storage shed-you do know where is, right? That'll be enough for today."

Inuyasha cast a quick glance upwards. "But it's not even mid-afternoon!"

The gray-haired carpenter chuckled. "That it is-you worked faster than I thought you could. But building the hut's going to require more help, and the men I want won't be available until tomorrow." His smile turned into a grin. "Store the boards, then feel free to take off, lad. You've done a good day's work, and I'll tell Kaede that."

"Keh."

... ... ...

Shippo watched Inuyasha pick up a load of boards and dash away with them, even as the old human stretched and scratched an itch, before sauntering away from the hut. The kistune felt distinctly disgruntled-who knew Inuyasha would do a job well enough to get praise from a human? He'd expected the dog-boy to get impatient and tear the place down in a rush of shattered boards. But he hadn't, patiently (_patiently!_) prying one board after the other off the frame, carefully avoiding any further damage to the wood. He didn't want to believe if. Inuyasha-patient? Careful? It didn't make sense!

Inuyasha jumped back into view, grabbed another stack of wood, and jogged away. Eyes narrowed, Shippo wriggled a bit and removed a pair of leaves. Muttering beneath his breath, he flicked them. Like little green arrows, the leaves zipped to the two nearest stacks, plastered themselves against the ends-

And disappeared in identical puffs of smoke, accompanied by a brief frying noise.

Damn! Shippo scowled, as he realized that Kaede's spell was still potent, even with the hut dismantled. This was so unfair! Pulling out two fresh leaves, he started to mutter a fresh spell. He would just have to aim that at Inuyasha himself. It wasn't as if dog-boy would be alert to notice the leaves—he could be so stupid, at times. Watching Inuyasha do a face-plant while trying to carry the next batch of boards would be better than nothing, even if no one else got to observe.

"Oi, Shippo! You gonna stay up there all day?"

Shippo jumped, and had to scrabble a moment to keep his position. The leaves fell harmlessly to the ground, his spell dissipating as he lost his concentration. Turning around, he saw Inuyasha grinning up at him. "I haven't—how'd you know?" he spluttered. "I was invisible!"

"No, you weren't, not after the roof came down," said Inuyasha, with a smirk. "Knew you were there before then—you forgot to hide your scent, runt."

Shippo felt like disappearing. How could he have forgotten to include masking his scent? He wilted, looking away, feeling humiliated, relieved only that this hadn't happened at the kitsune inn. He would have gotten such a big 'fail'…

"Hey."

He didn't look back, wanting only for Inuyasha to get on with his task, so that he could slip down and hide while Inuyasha was away.

"You want to go on a hunt?"

"Hunh?" Shippo looked back at Inuyasha, startled. "Hunt?"

Inuyasha grinned at him. "Yeah—I'm getting tired of smoked fish—and they're almost out, anyways. I've got a hankering for some real meat—wanna come?"

Meat. Shippo perked up, interested despite himself. The fish ponds had been casualties of Naraku's final attack. Many of the fish had been disintegrated by the proximity of the shouki spheres, but those which hadn't, had been universally dead. Kagome's purification powers had removed any contamination, but dead was dead, and so the villagers had been forced to smoke what fish couldn't immediately be consumed. It would be a long time before fresh fish were available from the ponds again, and it had been several days since Inuyasha had brought back the rabbits.

"Why do you want me?" asked Shippo warily. He wouldn't put it past Inuyasha to be planning something mean.

But, Inuyasha only shrugged, still grinning. "Why not? You must be bored, after sitting up there all day. 'Sides, I've got an idea on how you can help."

"Really?" Shippo sat up, forgetting his disgruntlement. "How?"

"You'll see. Just let me finish moving all these boards, then we'll take a run through the woods."

"Okay." Shippo settled back on the stone, as Inuyasha picked up another load and dashed off. He licked his lips, contemplating the prospect of meat. Of real food. Food that he was going to help catch. Oh, boy…

... ... ...

"Oh, that was _goood_," said Shippo, not for the first time. Inuyasha smirked to himself as he trotted through the forest, easily keeping the limp, full-bellied kitsune balanced on one shoulder, as the field-dressed carcass dangled from the other. Shippo's tricks had confused and dispersed the small herd of wild pigs, making it easy to isolate and kill one of the yearlings, without worrying about one of the boars or matriarchs charging in with murder in their eyes. Not that he really had to worry about such attacks these days, but there'd been times…

"Liver is _soo_ yummy," muttered Shippo. "How come humans don't like it?"

"Don't ask me, runt—I'm only half: and that half doesn't care." He remembered Souta's frantic signals not to tell Kagome what was in that drink he'd served her that time she was sick: he also remembered Kagome's reaction when she had eventually found out. He sighed to himself, as the familiar ache in his heart throbbed. At least he'd managed to forget the pain for part of the day … he wondered if his heart would ever stop hurting.

And if he'd ever want it to stop hurting. He didn't think he did-not if not hurting, also meant not remembering.

He didn't want to forget Kagome. Ever.

"Heh, Inuyasha…"

"Hmm?"

He felt Shippo shifting position, sinking his claws into the fire-rat. Inuyasha slowed his pace to a walk, making sure the kitsune wouldn't be in danger of losing hold.

"Why'd you really bring me along?"

Inuyasha stopped. "Told you before, runt. Had an idea you could help—and you did."

"Feh!" He felt Shippo climbing over his shoulder and down his front. Green eyes glared up at him.

"You can't tell me that you needed my help, dog-boy!

Inuyasha snorted. "As if."

"Yeah! So, tell me, Inuyasha—why'd you ask me?"

Inuyasha looked away, trying to think through the reasons for his impromptu invitation. "I … dunno … you smelled bored, and frustrated. Knew you'd like to hunt—just thought it'd be a good idea…"

"Oh." Shippo went silent. Inuyasha waited a moment, then shifted his stance, looking back at the kitsune. The emerald eyes blinked, staring at him thoughtfully. "I still think you're a big meanie," the kitsune declared, after a few moments.

Inuyasha's ears flicked backwards in immediate annoyance. "I'm not—" he started, before a flicker of guilt brought the annoyance to ruins. He looked away, remembering the look and smell of kitsune blood and fur caught in his claws, feeling shame. The kitsune was an annoying brat, but he still didn't deserve being hurt and scared like that. He knew what Kagome would want him to do—and wasn't this as good a time and place as any, to do it?

If he could…

"Heh. Inuyasha?"

The hanyo blinked, realizing that the silence had become long between them. Looking up, he forced himself to meet the kistune's eyes. "Shippo?"

"Yeah?" The boy's expression was alive with curiosity. Inuyasha hesitated, breathed hard, then spoke.

"I'm sorry about the other morning, when I clawed you. You were being a brat, and I didn't know it was you, but it was—wrong. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Shippo's jaw dropped. The dog-boy, apologizing? To him? Inuyasha was apologizing?

A sense of mischief stirred—oh, how he could make the dog-boy pay! But, staring into the earnest, golden eyes, a tiny bit of guilt on his side stirred. He had been the one to start things off, despite everyone else's attempt to prevent him. "How come you're apologizing?" he demanded, trying not to pay attention to that frisson of guilt. "You never apologize!"

The faintest of blushes rose on the hanyo's cheeks, and he looked away again. "I-it was wrong. And-and … she'd want me to."

The last was in a whisper, with a flare of pain and longing that even Shippo's lesser senses could pick up.

She.

Kagome.

Shippo felt a stab of grief. Kagome was gone! He remembered waking up in tears the night before, remembered crawling to join the black-haired Inuyasha and the two humans as they talked and cried together. It had hurt, and yet, it had felt good, huddled together, held in Sango's arms, and then, later, somehow ending up clinging to Inuyasha. As if they were … they were … family. Yeah. Family. Or as much of one, as he'd ever have again. Family.

"Okay." Shippo said that, and realized that he wasn't mad anymore. "Umm… I forgive you."

Inuyasha gave him a surprised look, and then, he smiled. A small, gentle smile, that Shippo did not think he had ever seen before.

"Thanks, Shippo."

Shippo twitched. "I'm still gonna prank you, every chance I get," he declared.

Inuyasha's smile turned into a smirk. "Yeah, I know. That's what kitsunes do."

"Too right!"

"And if I catch you after a prank, I'm kicking your ass."

"Hah! Meanie!"

"Brat." But claws scratched his scalp, and Shippo shifted position, sighing in contentment. "Let's go home."

"Okay." Shippo closed his eyes, feeling the hand holding him, as Inuyasha took off. He tightened his claws in the tough, red fabric, and snuggled against it, deciding. If they were some sort of family, then he would consider Inuyasha his big brother.

Yeah … that was kind of nice, to imagine.

Ani-chan.

Not that he'd ever tell him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was written for the LiveJournal community, Inuyasha Et Al, for the prompt "Food." It was originally published on September 9, 2010. It won the contest. This version has been edited for spelling errors.


	21. The Feline View

_**Disclaimer:**__ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

**The Feline View**

Kirara rolled onto her back, scrubbing her spine against the hard, warm rock. Yawning, she drooped her paws, well aware that she had neglected for far too long the wisdom that all cats-youkai or mortal-possessed.

_Sleep is the greatest treasure-only kittens and fools waste energy on nothing._

Well, she didn't really think all her energy over the last turn of seasons was _wasted_: that most horrific-tasting hanyo had to be hunted down and killed, not the least because he'd been after her kittens, and destroyed her kittens' family. Maybe they weren't truly her kittens, but they were in her mind, and she didn't carry them because they occasionally thought to feed her!

_No mother cat worth her claws will run from a fight, when her kittens are endangered._

"Inuyasha-sama? Can I talk with you?"

Rolling over and peering down at the pair, Kirara neatly tucked all her feet underneath her. A low voiced conversation ensued. Her eyes slowly closed as she listened.

They parted. Sitting up, she began to groom a paw, paying particular attention to her claws.

_Perfect personal appearance is power. The sharpest claws are the deadliest._

Poor kitten! If only he could transform into a real kitten: she would pick him up, take him to a safe den, and groom him until all his unhappiness was licked away. What that foul mouse-turd called Naraku had done to him, she didn't fully understand, but that he'd made Kohaku into something worse than any mad dog. Now, he was safe, but, as with all mortal beings, the scars would never, ever disappear.

Hopping down, she started after him, intent on making him groom her.

Then, both of them would feel better.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was written for the LiveJournal community, Inuyasha's Unsung Heroes. It was originally posted on October 12, 2010, for the prompt "Wisdom."


	22. Outsider

**_Disclaimer:_**_ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

**Outsider**

Kohaku studied Inuyasha's back, worrying his lip, dithering. Should he talk with Inuyasha, or not? Rubbing his hands up and down his tunic, he tried to steel himself.

He felt so—fake. He was living in a pretend world, where everyone thought he was normal. Girls were smiling at him, whispering and giggling behind their hands with each other, watching him. Their fathers smiled at him and invited him to their houses for the evening meal. The mothers at those meals smiled and him and fawned over him, while the girl's brothers wanted to dominate the conversations with questions about what it was like to be a taijiya. Or, rather, they were, when they weren't asking about his sister, or Miroku, or what it was like traveling with a hanyo.

He smiled back at their questions, answered as little as possible, as politely as possible. That made the parents happy, at least, though it only seemed to make the younger ones press him harder, unless and until the parents quieted them.

But, it wasn't real. He wasn't real. He could see that the villagers weren't sure what to make of his sister being a youkai-slayer, but they they had no problems figuring him out. He was a nice, polite boy, a hard worker, who would undoubtedly make a good son-in-law in a few years.

But, it was all false! How could he tell them of the dreams that haunted him at night, of the memories that shook him at any unaware moment? How could he admit to them that one time, he had been taken in by the commoners of a palace, cared for, given affection, and that then, he had been forced to turn on them and kill them? How could he admit that countless others, just like them, had died because he dared not let Naraku know he had regained awareness and memory?

If only for Kikyo's memory, he was determined to live, to find a way to atone for his failings. But, how was he to tell his happy, soon-to-be-wedded sister that he hated every moment in the village? She wanted a family, wanted a village to replace her lost one: how could she understand him?

He had to talk to someone! Let someone know the pain that was getting worse and worse, despite the mask he wore. But, who? Not his sister, not his sister's suitor. Not the old miko. Certainly not the kitsume, or anyone in the village itself.

But the hanyo—he was a possibility. The only possibility. He was only half-human. Kohaku had overheard whispers, and been asked enough direct questions, to know that not everyone was happy with the hanyo being in the village. He'd noticed the hunched shoulders, the flattened ears, when some of the disparaging whispers became too loud. Inuyasha wasn't entirely comfortable, and from that other night, Kohau knew that Inuyasha, too, was feeling pain and grief. He might be willing to listen…

An ear turned in his direction, as Inuyasha continued to stare at the partially built hut. "Need something, short stuff?"

Kohaku swallowed hard, and took a deep breath. "Can we—talk?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is the longer version of a piece posted to the LiveJournal community Inuyasha's Unsung Heroes. It was originally posted on March 15, 2011, and won the contest.


	23. Fear of the Heart

**__****Disclaimer:**_ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied. _

* * *

**Fear at the Heart**

_"Nothing gives a fearful man more courage than another 's fear."_

-Umberto Eco

"Can we—talk?"

Talk?

Inuyasha slowly turned to face the young human boy. He didn't need his hanyo senses to tell him Kohaku was tense and apprehensive: it was visible in every bit of his body. "Not many ask me to talk," he noted slowly. "Usually, because they think I need to have something explained to me, or that I need to apologize for something they think I did wrong." He scrutinized the boy before him, and continued before Kohaku could say anything. "But, I'm guessing you've got something else in mind."

The boy's hands were clenching. He looked away, then back, before blurting out, "I don't want to stay here."

Inuyasha blinked at the bald statement, and at the desperation clear in every word. "Why not?"

"I—" Kohaku swung away, staring blindly at the vertical rock on which, Inuyasha knew, Kirara was laying. "I don't fit in!" The words came as explosively in as the first statement.

Huh? How could he not fit in—he was human, after all. Inuyasha bit back his first reaction, because he truly didn't want to upset the boy, and tried to think about the statement. Why would Kohaku say something like that? There was hardly a person in the village who wasn't all smiles and cheerful greetings when they saw the young taijiya. He almost never ate the evening meal in Kaede's hut, because of the invitations from various families—mostly families with young daughters, from a few things Kaede had said. He'd watched the boy walking, surrounded by chattering, smiling youngsters, and could not help but wonder what it was like, to be accepted. To not be seen as different, as a threat, and perhaps—contrary to what their miko insisted—a monster.

Monster. The puzzle fell together, as he remembered Kohaku's haunted eyes, when they had met him after he had regained his memories on the quest to destroy Naraku and the Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha knew he didn't begin to know all the horror behind those eyes, but he knew enough.

"They see only a human boy, and not the 'monster' Naraku forced you to be," he said.

Kohaku jerked and spun back to face him, his face white, shaking, tears on the verge of spilling. "And worse," he whispered. "What I did—what I didn't do, what I allowed, after I'd regained my awareness—I—I—"

He was shaking: looking and feeling as if he were about to shatter. Inuyasha hesitated only a moment, then acted as his friends had acted for him. Stepping up, he placed an arm around Kohaku's shoulders. The boy looked up, startled, and then lunged forward, to wrap his arms around Inuyasha's waist, still shaking. The hanyo gave a glance at the public path, and murmured, "Let's move behind the hut."

… … …

Inuyasha listened, as Kohaku poured out his tale, horrified, dismayed, and increasingly, both sympathetic and admiring. He also felt humbled. His own life had been one of misery and constant danger, but at his very worst, when overwhelmed by his youkai blood—or Magatsuhi—he'd never come close to the atrocities a mindless Kohaku had committed. Nor had he ever faced the excrutiating decision to not act, to allow others to die, to protect a slim chance of ultimately ending an even greater threat.

Kohaku leaned against him as he finished, exhausted. Inuyasha continued to rub the boy's back in slow, gentle circles. "I—I can't stay," the boy said into the silence. "They—they think I'm just a normal boy, but I'm not. I can't—I can't be what they expect: what Sango wants. I—I can't. It's—it's too hard, trying to pretend what I'm not. Trying to pretend that I wasn't … wasn't a monster."

"Naraku was the monster, not you," Inuyasha said.

"But, I behaved like one. I was too weak to stop it."

"You're not weak," snapped Inuyasha with a bit of heat, remembering what he had overheard Sango tell the boy once. 'Weak heart?' He'd hadn't understood that, though he'd kept silent, not having had the slightest notion what he could've said. "If you're weak, 'cause someone took you over, then I'm weak, too."

"What?" Kohaku looked up him, confused.

Inuyasha pulled Tessaiga up from the grass beside him. "Sango ever say anything to you, about what happened after Tessaiga was broken?"

The boy shook his head, curiosity flickering in his eyes. "It was one of Naraku's earliest incarnations—big brute of a youkai, a mind-reader, could see your every move. He bit through Tessaiga, then killed me."

"Killed?"

Inuyasha gave a curt nod, not letting himself look away. "What he didn't know—because I didn't know—was that Tessaiga kept my youkai blood sealed. You know how strong Sesshomaru is, and we share the same sire. When Tessaiga broke, when I was killed, my youkai blood took over."

Kohaku's eyes widened. "Goshinki couldn't read my plans—or rather, all he could get from me was pure bliss, pure bloodlust. As my normal self, I couldn't even mark him. As a blood-lusting youkai, I killed him with one strike of my claws."

"Wow." The word was softly spoken. "Then what happened?"

"I still had enough awareness to realize something was wrong, and to keep from attacking. Kagome walked up and used the rosary, which pulled my youkai side back under control. For a while."

"What happened?"

Now, Inuyasha looked away, and brought both hands to hold Tessaiga. In quiet, distant words, he described the repair of Tessaiga and its massive, overwhelming weight. He described his inability to hold onto it in battle, and the consequences of the battle with moth youkai.

He was somehow not terribly surprised, when he finally met Kohaku's eyes again, to see the youngster gazing at him with understanding. "That was horrible," Kohaku said. "I bet you have nightmares about it."

"I don't remember when I'm awake, not really," Inuyasha admitted, "but at night …" His lips twisted. "It's not bandits I kill, but my friends."

Kohaku nodded. "So, how did you get control over Tessaiga? I mean—I've seen you swing that sword, it doesn't look too heavy for you now."

"Nope." Inuyasha launched into a brief description of his fight with the dragon. "That must have felt pretty satisfying—finishing off something your father didn't," the boy observed, with the hint of a smile.

Inuyasha snorted. "I was mostly excited about being able to use the Windscar whenever I wanted. But yeah." Setting Tessaiga back down beside him, he looked up at the sky. "But, it doesn't take away, knowing what I've done. What I could be—a monster worse than any of these folk's imaginations."

"Are you—afraid?"

Inuyasha cast him a long glance. "That the villagers might find out? Or that I might lose control again?"

"Both?"

The hanyo sighed. "Yeah. Somewhat," he admitted, looking up at the sky.

"I'm scared, too," said Kohaku, after a silence, "though mostly because it'd hurt Sango."

"But, staying here, it feels like you're living a lie."

"Yes."

Inuyasha turned to look at the boy. "You know that isn't going to change, whatever village you live in."

"I don't want to live in a village."

Inuyasha nodded. "What do you want, Kohaku?"

The boy's chin came up, and determination sparked in his eyes. "I want to become the best taijiya I can be. I want to protect people. When Kikyo gave the last of her light, to save my life, I knew I couldn't just throw it away, no matter how much living hurts. I killed people under Naraku's control: I allowed others to die, so he wouldn't learn the truth. I can't bring those people back, but if I can save others.."

Inuyasha abruptly remembered a bit of conversation held a few months and fifty-one years earlier. "Why do you want to save lives?" he asked. "Because, it might make you feel better about yourself?"

Kohaku shook his head. "No. Well, maybe some. But, I want to protect people, because I can. Because that's what Kikyo gave her life doing." He thought a moment, and then added. "There's still a lot a pain and suffering. I can't just sit around here and pretend I can't do anything about it, when maybe I can."

Inuyasha smiled, unsurprised to hear Kikyo's words echoing back to him. Standing up, pushing Tessaiga through his sash, he reached down and pulled the boy to his feet.

"You'll do Kikyo proud, Kohaku," he said. "If you need me to run interference with Sango…"

The relief was obvious. "I'm scared she won't understand."

"She won't want to understand, but she will, eventually. The monk'll probably understand, too."

The boy breathed out a gusty sigh, the tension dropping away from his body. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

"Keh." He turned the boy and gave him a push. "Go do what you have to do, short stuff. I'll stay behind and make sure your sister doesn't act the idiot."

Kohaku nodded and walked lightly away, looking at least a half-span taller, without the world pulling down as it had. Kirara dropped down from the standing rock and started to follow him.

"You'd better stay with him, Kirara," Inuyasha muttered under his breath, knowing the neko had been listening, and could easily hear his words. "He needs a partner—I don't want his going alone."

She paused and looked back, her eyes glowing slightly in the darkening dusk. She nodded once, then scampered after the boy, frisking her two tails.

Inuyasha scrubbed his claws through his hair, wondering how he had ever become a source of sympathy and advice.

But, he knew.

Kohaku and he shared something in common.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This piece was written using a quote from the Inuyasha Quotes community for inspiration. (October 2009, week 2). (last edit 08/29/2011).


	24. Left Behind

**__****Disclaimer:**_ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied. _

* * *

**Left Behind**

Sango smiled, hugged her brother, gave her blessings.

But, after Kohaku and Kirara disappeared, she descended the hill, straight towards Inuyasha. "You ... you ... you!" Tears spilled down her cheeks. She hit him. "How could you persuade him to-to abandon me!" She pounded his chest again and again. "I thought he was happy here!"

She collapsed against him, heaving great sobs.

Discombobulated, Inuyasha glanced at Miroku for help. With the tiniest of smirks, Miroku gestured, and Inuyasha folded his arms around her. It felt nothing like holding Kagome, but he remembered his moonless night, and was grateful not just for comfort gained that night, but understanding. Sango was a friend, and it was his turn to comfort.

He tucked her closer, her head under his chin. "Kikyo's gift gave him reason to live," he murmured. "But... his experiences make him different, inside. Sortof like I am, outside. He... he couldn't fit in, here."

"But, why didn't he talk to me?" she wailed. "I'm his sister!"

Miroku approached. "Because, sometimes, it's easier to talk to a friend, than to a relative. He was probably afraid to hurt you, to disappoint you." He flicked a quick grin at Inuyasha. "I'm too close to you, so that left Inuyasha." "Although, it was a bit surprising to learn you giving advice, Inuyasha. I mean, your comments are usually confined to 'feh' or 'keh."

Inuyasha blushed. "Keh!"

Sango giggled, relaxing a bit. Inuyasha stroked her back, and knew all would be well.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This piece was written for the prompt 'Abandon'. It was originally posted to the LiveJournal community Issekiwa on September 15, 2011. It took second place.

This piece also marks the point in the "Waiting for Kagome" timeline when the serial "Destiny" begins: the first chapter of Destiny occurs just before this chapter.

(10/11/2011)


	25. Upstaged

**__****Disclaimer:**_ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied. _

* * *

**Upstaged**

Inuyasha dashed ahead, wanting to see Kaede's first reaction. He was proud of her new hut. It still rankled that Sesshomaru had perceived the need he hadn't, and had supplied the means of fixing it. But, damn, he had done a good job on the hut-he knew that, even without the old man telling him so. The pale wood glowed in the early morning sunlight, each board smooth and straight, with barely a crack between them. It wasn't a palace, but it was a damn fine hut!

Rin squealed, clapping her hands in delight, as she came into view. "Oh, it looks nice! Come on, Kaede-obaa-san—let's hurry! I want to see inside!"

The elderly miko chuckled. "Run on ahead, child. I'll be talking to Inuyasha first."

Rin grinned and galloped ahead, ducking through the bamboo covering as Kaede leisurely made a path to Inuyasha's side. "Manabu's most impressed with your work, Inuyasha," she said. "Thank-you."

"Feh!" He looked away. "It was nothing."

"Oh, I think—"

Rin's cry interrupted her. "Obaa-san! Look!" She exploded back outside, holding a wooden tray stacked with half a dozen cups. The edge of the tray blazed with sudden brilliance as embedded crystals took fire in the sun.

"Oh ... my ..." Kaede murmured.

"Did you make this, too, Inuyasha?" asked Rin.

He shook his head, feeling a sudden flare of resentment. "Sesshomaru."

Great. Not content with making Inuyasha do all the hard work, he had to upstage him, as well.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was written for the prompt "Brilliance" for the community Inuyasha FanFiction Contest. It was originally posted on September 20, 2011. It tied for third place. (10/14/2011)


	26. Praise

**__****Disclaimer:**_ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied. _

* * *

**Praise**

Kaede duly examined and approved the tray and cups Rin had discovered inside the newly finished hut, then sent the child back inside. Turning her attention way from the girl, she gently touched Inuyasha's arm.

"Would you honor me by showing me the hut you've built?" she asked.

He startled a little, whipping his head around to look at her, his ears swiveling forward a moment, before turning back. "It's only a hut," he said, eyes looking away from her.

She patted his arm, saddened at the abrupt change in attitude the fancy items had caused. "However many trinkets your brother may have brought," she said, "a well-made hut is much more important."

"It was all his idea," he muttered.

"That may be," she admitted, wishing silently that the taiyoukai had had enough clarity of vision to understand how bad his timing of the gifts was. "But, who did the work? You did. And you didn't just pound the boards together: Monadu told me how carefully you worked. He's not one who gives easy praise. You honor me with your work, and you should be proud of it."

The tension under her hand eased, and he looked back at her. "You really ... think so?" he asked, ears perking.

She patted his arm again. "I know so, Inuyasha. Now, come along. I know you want to show it off."

"Keh!" A little bit of color rose in his cheeks, but she was pleased to note the subtle straightening in his posture, and the light in his eyes. "Okay, old woman. What do you want to see?"

"Everything."

He smirked, and she smiled, pleased.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This piece was written for the LiveJournal community I-B-4-Y, for the prompt "Clarity." It was originally posted on September 21, 2011. It won the contest. (10/14/2011)


	27. Career

**__****Disclaimer:**_ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied. _

* * *

**Career**

Inuyasha dropped down onto the roof, pleased when it didn't even squeak under his weight. Nevertheless, as he sprawled back, tucking his hands under his head, and looked up at the river of stars, he felt sullen and discontent.

Kaede had praised him fulsomely for his work on the new hut, as had Miroku and Sango. He would have been tempted to disregard their praise as something they were doing to try and make him feel better, after what his brother had done to upstage him. But, he had heard and overheard enough, throughout the day, as villagers found reason to drop in on Kaede and see her new hut, to learn that the praise had been meant, for even voices which expressed unease or disgust at the cause of the hut's rebuilding, had acknowledged a job done well.

And that didn't count the no less than three men who had asked if he would be willing to rebuild their huts.

Even with the third one, his first reaction had been disbelief.

Fortunately, Miroku had been present each time to intervene.

Unfortunately, Miroku had been present to intervene: to start a discussion of how much Inuyasha should be paid, and when it might be done.

Okay, he didn't object to the idea of actually having some money, so he could buy things, and not depend on always being fed by Kaede, or his friends.

But, spend his days as a builder of huts? Was that the new pattern of his life?

Oi! What was happening to him? Whatever happened to just lazing away the day on a tall tree branch?

* * *

**Author's Note:** This piece was written for the prompt "Pattern", for the LiveJournal community Inuyasha's FanFiction Contest. It was originally posted on Septmeber 27, 2011. It won the contest. (10/11/2011)


	28. Brother's Gift

**__****Disclaimer:**_ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied. _

* * *

**Brother's Gift**

Inuyasha plopped to his knees. Peering down into the dry, useless depths of the well, he gave a great sigh, drooping ears rotated forwards enough to catch even a whisper of a spider spinning her web.

"Are you happy, Kagome?" he whispered, settling down for a one-sided conversation. "I hope you're liking you 'high school.' Did Souta have to change 'school' too, or is he still going to the same place as before? What's so special about 'high school' anyway? Couldn't you have just kept learning more stuff where you were?"

He continued in a similar vein for awhile, before moving to his own life. "Can't believe some of the villagers want me to rebuild their huts for 'em. Me, a hanyo? Guess I did do a pretty good job on Kaede's hut—that's what everyone says. If you were here, I'd be figuring on it just being practice, before building ours—well, if you'd wanted one for ... us. You would, wouldn't you? If the well had stayed open?"

His eyes suddenly stung. Inuyasha lunged to his feet, screwing his eyes shut as a defense against the threatened tears. Damn it, he wasn't going to cry again! He wasn't that weak—

"Still hoping the miko will return, hanyo?"

Inuyasha spun, Tessaiga out and transformed before Sesshomaru even came into his view. With a growl and a leap, he swung the blade down in a two-handed move that might have split even Sesshomaru's skull, had it struck.

It rang against Bakusaiga. Growling, Inuyasha exerted his strength trying to bear down on the slender blade, only to take a wild leap backwards when he felt the sudden crackle of youki along the blade. "What are you trying to do, bastard?" he spat. "You're not breaking Tessaiga!"

The quiescent blade was down by the daiyoukai's side. "Youkai blades should not be used for temper tantrums," he observed. "Sparring is acceptable."

Inuyasha blinked, Tessaiga shrinking, though not to its ragged form. "Sparring?"

"Surely, even the hanyo might wish to improve his skill with a blade."

"Keh!" Inuyasha bristled, hating to be reminded of the times foes had knocked the sword out of his hands. "I ain't that bad."

"If the hanyo does not wish to improve." With the barest of visible shrugs, Sesshomaru sheathed his blade and turned.

Inuyasha hesitated the merest breath of the moment, sensed his brother gathering youki to fly or transform, and yelped, "Wait!"

Sesshomaru did not move. Inuyasha dug his fingers into Tessaiga's hilt. "Why?"

"Elaborate."

Inuyasha huffed. "Why are you willing to spar with me?"

A moment of perfect silence. "Did the hanyo not express a desire to be as brothers with the Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He lowered Tessaiga, dropping his left hand, ears pivoting forward. "Ani ... ani-chan?"

Sesshomaru pivoted slowly, his face expressionless ... except for the slightest tilt of an eyebrow. "Otouto?"

Inuyasha sucked in a breath, indecisive, as memory of his earlier resentment and jealousy flickered through his mind. The timing of the gifts still annoyed him, but he knew it would do no good to accuse his brother, or try to explain his reaction.

And this... Sesshomaru was offering to do this? How could he refuse?

"Keh!" He swung his sword back, willing the last of the power out of the blade, and then leapt forward.

Blades clashed and metal rang. Sesshomaru critiqued, and Inuyasha insulted, but the hanyo did listen and did try to improve. And later, arms folded on top of the well, described every detail of the bout, unaware of the happy purr in his voice, that he had received some of what he truly desired.

* * *

**Author's Note:** A 500-word version of this was intended to be entered in a LiveJournal contest, but I missed the deadline. So you all get to read it here, first!


	29. Sango's Lament

**__****Disclaimer:**_ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied. _

* * *

**Sango's Lament**

Sango was on patrol, dressed for a fight.

It wasn't necessary, she knew perfectly well. Inuyasha was patrolling more frequently and more thoroughly than she could. But, the effort to make friends with the villagers, to find herself a place in a more traditional role, had turned sour since Kohaku had left, taking Kirara with him.

It hurt, and she was angry. Okay, so Kohaku had difficulties fitting in with the village—it wasn't exactly easy for her, either! All the women her age—and quite a few younger—were married and with children. Many of the women did not—or could not—hide their wariness around her. Never mind that she had learned most of the things at her mother's—and later her aunt's side, that they had with their mothers! All right, she hadn't learned anything about planting rice, but she certainly knew how to cook, mend clothes, and clean a hut!

And don't even mention the men! She'd heard some earlier, snickering about about what kind of prowess Miroku must have, to bend her to his side. As if that had anything to do with it! She didn't love Miroku because he was stronger than her (he wasnt'!), or because he was 'generously' endowed (hah!), or because of his reputation (hardly!). Her reasons for wanting Miroku were none of their business, and they were wrong, and they were so-so stupid!

And let's not forget the two men who she must be slut and ready to bed anything, just because she'd been traveling with a monk and a hanyo. At least they wouldn't make that mistake again, she thought with angry satisfaction, remembering how easily she'd dumped both of them on their backsides. Of course, that just made the rest of them think even higher of Miroku, to 'handle' such a odd woman.

Grrr! If only she could find something to hit!

As if in answer to her thought, a red-clad figure dropped down in front of her. Startled, Sango leaped backwards, whipping the massive weapon off her back, and had it up into throwing position before recognition came. "Inuyasha!"

He grinned, holding up his hands. "Oy, Sango! You're in a bad mood!"

She glared at him. "What makes you think that?"

His left ear twitched, then sank, and he tilted his head slightly, grin turning into a smirk. "Your smell?"

Sango growled. "And what of it?" She shifted her grip slightly, half-tempted to try and whack the hanyo on his head. She thought he had been the one in a bad mood—so why was he grinning?

He edged backwards, smirk fading somewhat. "Hey, I'd offer to spar, except Sesshomaru already almost broke my right arm for me today. And half my ribs."

Sango blinked, surprise bleeding away her sullen fury. She brought Hirakotsu down. "Sesshomaru? You were with Sesshomaru?"

He pinked, and yet looked oddly happy. "Yeah. He just showed up, and offered to spar..."

"I thought you were angry at him."

Inuyasha looked away, shoulders hunching a little, his left ear twitching repeatedly. "Well, yeah. But ... I don't ... I mean ... how stupid would it sound, to say I was angry, because he brought those gifts ... I just ...couldn't ..."

"You couldn't stay mad."

"Yeah."

Sango felt a stab of jealousy. Inuyasha's brother had been with him, but where was hers? She scolded herself for the unworthy thought, glancing away, realizing only then that they were under the Goshinboku. "Why do you spend so much up in this tree?" she asked abruptly, letting the question that had puzzled her for months come out in her desire to escape her jealous feeling.

"Huh?" He looked back over his shoulder. "Oh..." After a moment, he shrugged. "It's just ... comfortable. Peaceful." His expression went distant. "Kagome said a couple of times, that sitting under Goshinboku helped her think things through." He turned to look up at the branches. "It's still alive in her time, you know. I sat up in the branches a lot of times then, too, just waiting for her."

Sango blinked against burning eyes. "Do you think she'll ever come back?"

She regretted the words a moment later as he visibly flinched, ears dropping, shoulders rising. "I don't know," he whispered. "If ... if she came back ... and the well sealed ... how can I want her to ... to ... abandon her family?"

The young taijiya half-expected a surge of anger, for hadn't Inuyasha encouraged Kohaku to abandon his family. But, it didn't come. She glanced at the tree again, felt a brief sparkle of awe that it would still be alive more than five hundred years in the future, and took a step forward. With her free hand, she touched Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I miss her, too," she whispered, as he turned to look at her with tear-glistened eyes.

Ears perking and rotating towards her, Inuyasha hesitantly returned the touch, and then slid an arm around her. She sighed and leaned into him, bringing her own arm around him, the last of her rage melting away. The warm, rough fur-rat felt wonderful.

"I miss Kohaku, too," she said a bit later. "Do you think he'll come back?"

"Of course he will." Inuyasha sounded confident. "You're his sister."

"If he survives," she whispered, with a sudden ache of dread. There were still so many dangers!

"Keh." Inuyasha's scoff was gentle. "He's a survivor, that kid. 'Sides, that's why I told Kirara she should go with him."

She nodded, not looking up. "I miss her, too," she said sadly. "But, I'm glad she's with Kohaku. She ... she could always make him laugh."

"Keh."

They stood in that pose, leaning against each other, comforting and comforted. After awhile, Sango straightened, looking up at the tree, realizing that everything Inuyasha had said about the sacred tree was true. "Would you tell me what you talked about, with Kohaku?" she asked wistfully. "I... I feel bad, that I didn't realize how unhappy he was. I'd like to know ... if you think he wouldn't mind."

He cocked her head at her, clearly thinking, and then nodded. "I'll try." He walked over to the base of the tree and sat down on one of the exposed roots. Leaning Hiraikotsu against the trunk, Sango selected a different root. Clasping her hands about her knees, she gave him a grateful smile.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Umm ... okay. Kohaku came to me, you know. He, uh, he asked to talk..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, two in a row for this series! I once again wrote this using a LiveJournal community prompt (an image of Kagome standing next to Goshinboku), and had the due date down wrong. So, you get to enjoy this without a several week wait, and I re-wrote it a bit this morning to add a few bits that would not have been in the 750-word limited version. (11/27/2011)


	30. Asking About Brothers

_**Disclaimer: **This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

**Learning About Brothers**

Rin watched Kaede pouring a fresh batch of herbal tea into her set of wooden mugs. "Kaede-san," she asked, "why aren't you using Sesshomaru's present?"

"I assume that he meant the cups and tray for you, Rin-chan," said Kaede with a slight smile.

"I don't mind if you use them. They're pretty."

"Yes, they are. But, they are also made of porcelain, are fragile, and probably are very expensive. I don't know why Sesshomaru-sama gave them, but I think that they should only be used on very special occasions."

"Special occasions?"

Kaede placed one of the mugs on a wooden platter and slid it over to Rin's side, smiling at the little girl as she did so. This was the first time since her hut had been rebuilt that she and Rin were its only occupants. There had been so much going on, between repairing the near-destruction of the village by Naraku, the disappearance and reappearance of the well and Inuyasha, and normal farming activities of the mid-spring, and she had not really had a chance to get acquainted with the girl-something she hoped to change.

"Special occasions could be naming days or wedding days. Or perhaps one of the holidays. Or, perhaps when a very special person comes to visit."

Rin beamed. "Like Sesshomaru?"

"Perhaps. If he is willing to partake of human tea."

"I'll ask him!" The girl looked excited. A moment later; however, her smile faded as she looked puzzled. "Why did Inuyasha look unhappy, when I brought out the tea set the other day?"

"Ah." Kaede had been wondering if that question would come up, for she had already concluded that Rin was highly observant and curious. "I suspect there may be several reasons. Mostly, I think, was that Inuyasha was looking forward to showing off his work. When you brought out the teacups, I believe Inuyasha felt overshadowed by his brother; and perhaps deliberately."

"Sesshomaru wouldn't do anything mean like that!" Rin exclaimed.

Kaede gave her a skeptical look. "Well, he wouldn't!" the girl insisted.

"I've not seen Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha together," said Kaede quietly. "But, you have. Has Sesshomaru-sama acted like a brother towards Inuyasha?"

Kaede watched Rin as the girl frowned and looked increasingly dismayed. She rather regretted having let the conversation go as it had. Rin was devoted to Sesshomaru, and was there ever a good time, for any child to realize that the most important person in their world was flawed? And, yet, she knew Rin needed to be aware of, and eventually understand, the different views of her hero. Kaede would have much appreciated had Sesshomaru actually spoken to her about caring for Rin, and _asked, _rather than make assumptions that the miko would care for his girl. But, she did agree with what she had inferred were his reasons. Primarily that Rin needed to be placed back within the world of her birth. She needed to be around humans again, raised as the human being she was. If there was to be a choice one day: were Rin to be offered a choice to be with Sesshomaru the rest of her life, she needed to know what the implications of that decision were.

Rin finally returned her gaze to Kaede, still looking confused. "I-don't know," she confessed. "How … how do brothers act towards each other?"

Oh, dear. What had she let herself in for? "That… is not an easy question, Rin-chan," she admitted honestly, with a wry smile. "Some brothers quarrel and fight all the time, until one would think they were mortal enemies: but deep down, they love each other. And if someone outside the family attacks one, the other will leap to his defense. Others are like good friends, helping each other, happy to be with each other. There are many ways to be brothers-and many ways to _feel_ about a brother as well. Some love their brothers, some merely like, and some … some may despise and hate their brothers."

The girl nodded, though she still looked more lost than not. "How do you know, if brothers are good brothers? I mean that they like each other?"

"You have to observe them, and make up your own mind," said Kaede slowly. "Most brothers-or any pair of siblings, can be figured out, if you watch them and listen to them; listen to how they say things, as well as what they say. Most relationships are fairly easy to determine. But, know that you can always be mistaken." She gave Rin a slight smile. "Even this old woman can be mistaken."

Another solemn nod. "Would it be all right to _ask_ Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha if they like each other?"

"Do you think you would learn the truth, if you did?"

"Sesshomaru-sama would tell me the truth," responded Rin quickly. "He never lies!" Then, she hesitated. "But, I-I don't know about Inuyasha." She frowned, studying the cup in front of her. "Why did Inuyasha deny he was with Sesshomaru-sama, that time, when Kirara said he was?"

Kaede sighed. "He might have not wanted anyone else to know about it, and I think he was also feeling defensive, because he had forgotten his promise to help."

"Oh." For a moment, Rin seemed to accept the explanation, and Kaede hoped she would be satisfied. In vain, of course.

"That doesn't make sense!" she complained. "Why wouldn't he have wanted us to know he was with Sesshomaru-sama?"

The old miko considered her options. Telling Rin to not question was not an option she considered: she had always allowed the children to question her as much as they wanted. She also tried to be as honest as possible.

"I cannot speak for Inuyasha's reasons, Rin," she said. "If you want to know more, you will have to talk with Inuyasha. However," she held up a finger, "Remember that Inuyasha is not like his brother. Like you, Inuyasha lost his parents as a child. Unlike you, as far as I know, he was never rescued from his life of loneliness and abuse."

Rin's eyes widened in sudden shock. "You mean, Sesshomaru-sama didn't go rescue his brother? He didn't help Inuyasha?"

"I do not know," said Kaede. "Inuyasha has almost never spoken of his childhood. I do not know whether Sesshomaru-sama came to his help, or not. I have my suspicions, but they are not facts."

Emotions flitted across the child's face, before being replaced by resolution. "I'm going to ask Inuyasha," she declared. "And Sesshomaru."

Kaede nodded, hoping that this was not going to go badly. Rin was so young. And yet, she would have to learn, one day, and she was not as young in spirit as most her age. And Inuyasha had always had a soft spot where young girls were concerned: even angered, he would do his best not to hurt Rin's feelings.

She hoped.

"Just be patient, Rin-chan," she said. "Inuyasha doesn't like to speak of himself, and he is still sad because Kagome left."

Rin nodded vigorously. "Sesshomaru-sama doesn't always answer me, either. I just find another way to ask, or wait awhile and ask again."

That was hopeful.

"Well enough, then. Now, shall we enjoy our tea?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was written for a holiday challenge, using the word "Present." Since it is not for a contest, it's being posted here on the same day. (12/31/2011). Sorry for the pause in the series; I spent most of November concentrating on "Blood Unbound" for the 50000 word challenge of 'National Novel Writing Month" (NaNoWriMo), and December was far too busy. This piece basically starts a new arc in the larger story, which is going to involve the relationships between Rin and the two brothers...


	31. Cared For

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

**Cared For**

Inuyasha always knew when someone was watching him.

Especially if the stare were intense.

It always made his ears want to flatten and the hair on his neck to stand up.

A quarter-moon before, it had been Kohaku. That had been worked out, and he had genuine sympathy for and understanding of the boy.

But, tonight, it was Rin. He doubted he was ever going to understand her.

Or, why Sesshomaru tolerated her.

It was curious enough that Rin wanted to follow his brother. She obviously wasn't some timid, meek, and mild little girl who would run screaming from a harmless smoke youkai, let alone the ice-lord himself. But, why did Sesshomaru put up with her? Put up with her prattling, her singing, her dancing? She wasn't like Kagome whom, well, was at least old enough to be—interesting—not to mention a girl with the unfair advantage. Rin was a child who could only keep up with the daiyoukai because he let her. Because he clearly cared for her.

Inuyasha poked at his rice with his chopsticks. Cared for.

The thought burned.

Sesshomaru cared for a little girl.

He'd never cared for his brother.

"Umm... Inuyasha, may I—ask you a question?"

Inuyasha's head snapped up. He looked over at the wide-eyed, guileless face, and resisted the urge to snarl at her. He set the bowl down, careful to not to break it. He stood up, not jumping up, and turned away.

"No."

He left.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was written for the prompt "Meek and Mild", for the Issekiwa LiveJournal community. It was originally posted on February 2nd, 2012. It took second place. (03/01/2012)


	32. Rage

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

**Rage**

Inuyasha got as far as the edge of the village before he bolted. As the distant half-moon looked down from her track in the sky, the hanyo hurtled himself through the air, striving to outrace his thoughts. But, he couldn't outrace them; couldn't leave behind the growing tempest of anger and bitterness, and boiling, acid jealousy that Rin had somehow triggered with her stare and her oh-so-innocent question.

He dropped down to the earth at his favorite cliff. Crashing to his knees, he slammed his clawed hands into the ground. "No!" he screamed, even as tears welled, and traced burning paths down his face. He didn't want to be like this! Where had the feeling of peace gone, that he had felt since that moonless night when he had slept surrounded and comforted by his friends' arms? Why was he angry? She was only a kid! She hadn't done anything; he shouldn't be like this! He shouldn't want to hate her, to hurt her!

Gasping for breath and control, Inuyasha wished that the weather would match the storm inside. Wind, rain, thunder! How could it be so peaceful? If only he had something to fight! Something to tax his body, to make him stop thinking! If only there was something that he could rip into with his claws, something that deserved to be destroyed. Blood on his claws, blood that he could fling about with no shame! Something on which to wreak this bitter bile of rage!

Tessaiga pulsed. Part of him laughed humorlessly, for this rage was not born of his youkai blood. Oh, no.

It was his human blood screaming in this inchoate rage. It was his human side, his human heart, and the rising memories of all those lonely, bitter years. All those years—watching. Watching human children play together. Watching children run up to their fathers, to be caught and swung around. Watching children run up to their mothers, flower in hand, receiving thanks and a warm, loving smile. Watching things he had never had, or had lost. Watching as yearning turned to envy, envy turned to jealousy, and jealousy turned to bitter anger. He would flee, before the anger made him forget himself. Before the hole in his heart tore wide open, and made him forget what Mother wanted him to be.

And what Kagome made him.

A guttural sound came from his throat, and Inuyasha whipped his head back and forth, as the heart he thought had healed felt ready to tear open again. Kagome! If only she were still here! With her, he had learned that he didn't need to feel apart, didn't need to feel jealous, didn't need to feel angry. With her, he had learned friendship, learned happiness, had learned to smile. It hurt horribly, to be torn from her side, but he thought he could survive, be content, be whole. But, now—this! Why?

"Otoutou?"

Inuyasha went rigid, a space in his mind abruptly clear and hard-edged and dark.

He knew why.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was written for the prompt "Tempest" on the LiveJournal community InuYasha Fanfiction. It was originally posted on March 5, 2012. It took first. (10/2/12)


	33. The Brother Who Didn't Care

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

**The Brother Who Didn't Care**

"Otoutou?"

Inuyasha stiffened, his inchoate, jealous rage suddenly chilling into clear-edged, glittering shards of understanding. It wasn't a little girl he was raging at. The upwelling, bitter anger was caused by Rin's question. She was only the trigger.

Sesshomaru.

Part of him wanted to whip to his feet, whirl with Tessaiga drawn, and drown the rage in his strongest 'Windscar'—and let it take Sesshomaru, if the taiyoukai couldn't dodge.

But, the cleared space in his mind gave him fragile reins of control. It would do no good to attack his brother. It was beyond his capability to surprise Sesshomaru with an attack, and he had no desire to match Tessaiga's power against Baikusaiga's.

"Sesshomaru," he finally acknowledged.

"You are angry."

Inuyasha breathed heavily twice, staring down through the darkness to the ground, and then slowly unclenched his hands and forced himself to his feet. Equally slowly, trying to keep his ears from going completely flat, trying to keep a snarl off his face, he turned around. He would not lose control. He would not fly into a blind rage. Fighting the coil of painful tension in his stomach, feeling the ache in his neck muscles, Inuyasha made himself look up, meeting the mildly curious gaze of his taiyoukai brother.

His unruffled, un-mussed, perfect-appearing brother.

He couldn't find words that wouldn't be a sheer scream.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed a trifle. His hand drifted towards Baikusaiga's sword hilt.

"Don't!" The word exploded out of Inuyasha, and he dug his claws into his hands to keep himself from reaching for Tessaiga. He knew he would lose control the instant he touched the sword's hilt. A mindless fight would do him no good, would not resolve his anger. Not this time. Not ever. "No—fighting," he managed to grind out.

Sesshomaru's hand dropped back to his side, as his gaze intensified. "Your anger ... smells different," he observed, with a hint of curiosity.

"I-am-jealous."

The taiyoukai blinked. "You still bother with that emotion? I thought you had come to accept yourself, to stop comparing yourself to me. You know—"

"It's not about you!" Inuyasha screamed.

Sesshomaru visibly started, taken by surprise. "Hanyo—"

"It's about Rin!" Blood dripped from his palms, as Inuyasha struggled to contain the acid fury and constrain himself to only words. "It's Rin!"

"What?" Sesshomaru still looked puzzled, but his gaze was starting to darken. "Why are you angry about Rin? She's only a little girl."

"Because you care about her, as you never cared about me! Why, Sesshomaru? Why do you care about Rin? Why?"

The taiyoukai was starting to look annoyed. "I returned Rin's life to her, and thus became responsible for that life."

"Like you became responsible for my life, when you saved me from that shishokshu beast, and then tried to strangle me?"

"You were quite capable of surviving."

"Capable?" Inuyasha nearly lunged forward. "I was a kid! I was no bigger than Rin! You hurt me! You left me! You never cared for me!"

"My decision to take care of Rin has nothing to do with how I treated you."

"The hell it doesn't! What does she have that I didn't, Sesshomaru? What? She's human, she's a little girl—I'm your brother! When did you ever let me follow you, when did you ever protect me, when did you ever care for me, provide for me? What is she to you, that I never was?"

There was a sense of withdrawal. "I will not argue with you, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru started to turn.

"Who's arguing? I'm just asking questions! Why won't you answer me? Because I'm only a dirty-blooded, worthless hanyo? Because you've decided that I'm not really your brother after all?" Inuyasha was shouting, vaguely aware that his rant was falling beyond anger and into bitter hysteria, but unable to stop himself, even as tears rolled down his cheeks and he despaired that he and Sesshomaru were on the verge of falling back into their old relationship. But, the pain and bitterness of decades had not been drained by a facing a common foe and a few weeks of toleration. Why Rin's innocent question and now Sesshomaru's reluctance had triggered this explosive upwelling he didn't know and didn't understand, but Inuyasha could not stop the words from pouring out of his mouth. Words he had heard from Sesshomaru, from humans, from youkai, over and over—

"Stop!"

Inuyasha froze in mid-word as his shoulders were grabbed by hard hands and the command slashed through his rant. He stared at the face hovering above him, a face in the moonlight that was not impassive or uncaring. The grip on his shoulders was almost crushing, straightening him from his crouched, defensive stance, almost pulling him free from the earth. Panting, he stared, mind shivering, not quite believing that Sesshomaru had moved neither to hit him or to leave him.

"Why," he managed, the poisonous well still oozing. "You called me those things. You said those words. You hit me, hurt me, abandoned me. Why?"

He could not read that face in the silence that followed, even if it were no longer impassive. He waited for the sneer, for the fist, for the claws.

Insects chirred, a few night birds called. From somewhere, a fox yipped. Otherwise, the world stood still, in silence.

And, then, one hand released its grip, and clawed fingers brushed gently over a wet cheek. "I was—wrong," came the whisper. "Little brother."

Wrong? Inuyasha stared. Sesshomaru admitting he was wrong? He panted, stunned, surprised, too wound up to react, part of him wanting to believe, and part of him that remembered all the times he'd been lied to, including Sesshomaru, which didn't want to believe, was scared to believe, and the part of him that had learned too well to hate and use anger as a defense and a weapon and didn't want to let go.

Something flickered across that pale, perfect face, which the part of Inuyasha not frozen into immobility might have called 'pain', and maybe even 'uncertainty. ' A new silence, pained and tense, continued on and on, and Inuyasha could not break it; however, much he knew his brother wanted him to. Wanted him to say something, do something. But, he couldn't, frozen like a fly in the amber of his pain and his anger and his grief, unable to speak, unable to move.

Sesshomaru finally moved, releasing his grip, and stepping back. Helpless fear rose in Inuyasha; his brother would give up. His brother was going to leave, and never return—

"I am ... sorry."

The words were a whisper. Sesshomaru turned, his head bowed.

I am ... sorry. The black amber about Inuyasha's mind shattered and disappeared, leaving only a void of grief. Inuyasha staggered. "Ani, don't leave me!" He half-jumped towards his older brother, arms reaching, as Sesshomaru turned back. Inuyasha slammed into Sesshomaru, wrapping his arms around the armored torso, breaking into sobs.

"Don't leave me!" he begged. "I don't mean to be jealous of Rin, I don't want to be jealous, but I miss Kagome so much, and when Rin kept looking at me and then wanted to ask a question, all of a sudden all I could think of was how you protected and cared for her as you never protected and cared for me and I was suddenly just so angry I had to leave the hut and then here you were and all I really want to know is that you care about me and don't hate me and won't hurt me and I'm sorry I got mad at Rin, I'm sorry!"

"You are my brother, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha clung, weeping. And if he did not consciously hear those words, or feel the arms wrapping around him, it did not matter, for his heart knew.

... ... ...

Exhausted, Inuyasha slipped into the hut not that long before dawn. He paused as he saw the shadowy form of Kaede sitting next to the pit, poking the banked fire back to life. He dropped down beside her. "Don't you ever sleep, old woman?" he whispered.

"More than you," she murmured. "Feeling better?"

"Keh." He tried to give her a glower, then sighed and clasped his arms around his knees. "Sorry 'bout last night."

"You kept your temper," Kaede said quietly. "Rin was puzzled, but not hurt in feelings." She slid a small log onto the coals. "I told you before; grief can display as anger: and you, I fear, are more vulnerable to that reaction than most. You did not lash out at Rin: I am pleased at that."

"Feh." Inuyasha raked his claws through his hair, scratched behind ears, and then rewrapped his legs. "Ani-chan showed up: I took it out on him."

He felt her giving him a look. "I see no battle scars."

"Just words this time." Inuyasha stared at the fire. "He … apologized." A shy, happy glow rose through the fog of his fatigue. "We … talked." About Rin, mostly, once the immediate storm of emotions passed. Thinking over their conversation, Inuyasha snorted to himself, a smirk trying to emerge. How could he have ever guessed that his big, powerful brother would be about as capable of admitting his feelings about Rin, as he was about Kagome? Nice to know his 'perfect' brother wasn't so perfect…

"Something funny?"

He shook his head, unwilling to share. He might tease his brother about it, someday, but only because they were brothers. He wouldn't share that tidbit of information with anyone.

Rubbing his eyes, he yawned. "Go take a nap, Inuyasha," Kaede said. "I'm sure your nose won't let you miss breakfast."

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed, but yawned again moments later, and decided to follow her advice.

It was a way to pass time, after all.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This chapter was written for the prompt "Beyond', for the LiveJournal community Inuyasha FanFiction Contest. It was originally posted on March 20th, 2012. It won the contest.

"shishokshu" Inuyasha's name for the winged, tentacled beast during his first remembered contact with Sesshomaru (See "Little Bits" chapter 4 ("Shared Blood").

(10/03/2012)


	34. Flowers for the Sleepy

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

**Flowers for the Sleepy**

"Are you sure he's still asleep?"

Kaede cast a glance at the shadowy corner. Inuyasha was still curled up on his side, one hand gripping Tessaiga, the other arm under his head. "I do not know, child," she murmured. "Why do you ask?"

Rin looked back at Kaede, and smiled shyly. "Just ... 'cause." She also kept her voice down. "Do you think he'll be in a better mood when he wakes up?"

"Perhaps," said Kaede blandly, keeping her opinion to herself. She had warned everyone of his pre-dawn arrival, but had not spoken of what he had told her.

Rin pouted at the non-answer for a moment, then brightened. "I know!" Scrambling to her feet, she dashed out the door. Kaede watched her leave, then looked down at the mending in her lap.

"Stupid kid."

She smiled to herself, unsurprised. "Rin still wants to talk to you."

"Figured that."

"She wants to like you."

A snort. "Anyone who likes Sesshomaru... lemme sleep."

"Of course." Her response was dry.

He didn't respond.

... ... ...

Inuyasha shifted his pillowing arm, willing himself to sleep again. Not that he'd been truly, deeply asleep, drifting up and down through the layers of consciousness. He re-summoned the precious memory of Sesshomaru's arms around him. It had felt so good, even in the midst of his storm. Someone stronger than himself, being there for him. Touching him. Holding him. Letting him cry, not shaming him.

He tried to re-imagine his past. Imagined that earliest meeting that he remembered with Sesshomaru; imagined being picked up after the youkai was destroyed, instead of being derided. Imagined being comforted, his wounds cleaned, instead of being choked. Imagined pattering happily behind his big, tall, strong, handsome brother, instead of sprawling on the ground, striking out in helpless, heart-broken fury...

The bamboo curtain over the door rattled. His ear twitched, bring the sound of bare feet. The scent of flower-burdened Rin came to his nose. Feh. Picking flowers again. Girls had a thing for flowers.

He tried to ignore her presence. Oh, he'd 'wake up' and acknowledge her, eventually. Just not yet.

He almost succeeded in ignoring her...

...until flowers cascaded onto his head and over his nose, creating an instant overload of sweet smell. Inuyasha lunged up to a sitting position with a sneeze. "Oi!" He pulled the flower chain away from his head, glaring at the grinning girl. "What was that for?"

She giggled. "I knew you weren't asleep!"

"Was, too!"

"Was not!"

"Was..." Inuyasha halted his retort, glared at the girl again, and sighed. "Okay, okay. What do you want, brat?"

Her smile held nothing of triumph, only simple happiness. "Can we be friends?"

He stared at her, startled. Friends? Whoever asked to be friends with a hanyo?

Annoyance flashed amid the puzzlement, then faded, an echo of dying jealousy. Inuyasha scratched an ear.

"I guess we can try," he said finally.

Her smile became a huge grin. "Arigato!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was written for the prompt "Scent," for the LiveJournal community Inuyasha Fanfiction: A Drabble Community. It was originally posted on June 18, 2012. It took first place. (10/5/2012)


	35. Tagalong

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

**Tagalong**

Inuyasha quickly discovered that Rin's definition of 'friend' was apparently 'tagalong.'

She wanted to follow him everywhere. Kaede kept her occupied in the morning, but in the afternoons and evenings … She didn't beg or cry, or get angry, but the sad eyes she turned on him if he tried to make excuses, and the sad little voice …

It didn't help that his friends thought it was cute, to have her following him, that it was cute when she gathered flowers for him, or worse, made chains for him to wear. She sang, she chattered, she gushed. He couldn't help wondering—how did Sesshomaru stand her?

He tried leaving before she woke up and staying away until nightfall. That didn't work well—besides the unvoiced disapproval of his friends, Shippo would search for him. And if he were discovered not obviously busy at a dangerous task, sooner or later he would turn around to discover a grinning Rin and a snickering kitsune, the latter of which he didn't dare punish.

Days passed...

Late, tired, out of sorts from an unsuccessful hunt, Inuyasha wanted nothing but several bowls of stew, and a nap on the roof.

He entered. Rin squealed. She dashed forward, stopped, pirouetted. "Look what Sesshomaru-sama brought Rin! Isn't it pretty! I love pink!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He slumped down by the fire pit. "Any stew left, old woman?"

"Inuyasha..."

Alarms went off. He looked up. All eyes stared back. Rin's lower lip trembled.

His ears flattened. Uh-oh...

How had Sessho

Kaede kept her busy running errands and learning skills in the mornings, leaving Inuyasha free to handle the heavy jobs for the village. But, once he appeared back at the hut—if he did—he quickly learned that she expected to go with him, when he left. If he refused...

She never cried; she never got angry. But, her face grew sad, and her voice grew little and sad: he found her quite unnerving. He could cope with anger, and he'd always tended to collapse confronted with tears. But, how to respond to a little girl's sad-eyed acceptance of his refusal? Especially with others watching him?

Too often, he ended up with her tagging behind, listening to her sing, listening to her chatter, struggling to hide his dismay at the flowers she gathered and the chains she wove.

His nightly patrols around the village lengthened.

A few weeks later, Inuyasha limped into the hut, aching everywhere. Sesshomaru had decided it was time for another sword-training session. The taiyoukai might have held back his full strength, but not his speed, and Inuyasha was exhausted.

Rin squealed, rushed towards him, stopped, and pirouetted. "Look what Sesshomaru-sama gave me!" she caroled. "Isn't it pretty? I love pink!"

He blinked blearily at her, barely registering the new dress, which was mostly pink, with profusions of colorful blobs that might have been flowers or butterflies. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," he muttered. "Any food left, ba-ba?" He collapsed next to the firepit, hoping for a bowl of something, and too late, registered the disappointment on Rin's face.

And then felt the multiple pairs of eyes, staring at him.

He looked around, and his ears went back.

Oh, great.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was written for the prompt "Pretty In Pink," for the Inuyasha FanFic Contest community. It was originally published on Jun3 26, 2012. It won the contest. (10/06/2012)


	36. Flaws

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

**Flaws**

Inuyasha did his best to apologize to Rin, and to admire her new clothes, but he knew his best wasn't very good, and he couldn't help but feeling put upon. He still felt unused to the idea of being a 'civilized' person who could live in a human village, and have human friends and little girls who were unafraid of him and wanted to follow him around. Yet, he also knew that he didn't want to go back to living like he had before he met Kikyo, let alone Kagome. The thought of living alone, without friends who trusted him and weren't afraid of him and who cared for him … he didn't want to go back.

And Kagome wouldn't want it for him, either.

But, it could be so hard, to just sit down inside of four walls and make conversation, to pay attention to what was being said, when what he really wanted to do was to storm off in a sulk.

Bedtime for the little ones finally came around, Kaede firmly overriding Rin's protest that she wasn't sleepy. Miroku announced that he and Sango were going to take a brief walk; with that, Inuyasha decided that if they could take off, so could he. He stated his intent to take a run, gave Rin a smile and said goodnight, and nodded to the others and slipped out the door. He was in a full sprint less than two steps outside.

The moon was waning and not yet up, but his night vision was more than capable. He ran up the road from the village at full speed for several miles until he worked out the sour feelings, then turned around and wove a leaping, bouncing path through trees, shrubs and meadows, heading towards the well. Time to give Kagome another 'report.' And then, maybe he'd just go sleep in Goshinboku. He just didn't want to be inside…

He ran into a fist. With a yelp, he landed on his posterior a good three lengths away. "Ow!" Sitting up, he gingerly touched his jaw, glaring at the ghostly figure. Compared to most times he had encountered that fist, this one was little more than a tap.

Never mind it still would have broken a human's jaw.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Rin smells unhappy when she talks about you."

Inuyasha groaned and fell back. He didn't need this! "Ah, give me a break, big brother! I'm trying to be nice to her, but I just … she wants to follow me around all the time! And she sings, she talks, she wants to pick flowers, for me, make chains, all the time, and I just … " He closed his mouth on what he might have said.

"Exaggerations."

The voice was dangerously iced. Inuyasha turned his head far enough to see the white-clad figure of his brother, taking in his smell and the sense of his youki. He was not pleased. Sighing, Inuyasha sat up, rubbing his temples and then pulling on his ears, wondering how he could avoid an argument—or worse.

"I guess," he conceded, moving into his hands-between-feet squat, and staring at the ground. "She's a cute kid, Sesshomaru: don't get me wrong. I—I want to like her, I try not to be jealous, and, and I—I don't want to ever hurt her. You know me, Sesshomaru—you know I'd never hurt a kid."

"I don't know."

Stung, Inuyasha was on his feet, snarling. "What do you mean, you don't know! I would never harm a child! Never! Ever!"

"Even in the blood-madness?"

Inuyasha flinched, under the lash of agonizing mental pain and shame. He whirled, shaking, claws sinking into his palms as he shook, as the flashing memories tore through him. Kagome, approaching him, as he tried to understand the feelings surging through him, his shout at her to keep away as he felt the surge of glee and abrupt, horrible desire to kill her. The smell of human blood beneath his claws, the smell that wouldn't go away no matter how much he scrubbed. And the vague memory—feeling more nightmare than reality—the tainted Shikon no Tama calling out his blood rage, driving him mindless, and how he had managed to retain just enough awareness, breathing in the smell of Kagome's blood, to push her away rather than kill her, he still didn't know.

He fought the pain. Kagome was safe, he reminded himself. No matter what happened to him, she was safe, n the future. He couldn't reach her. He couldn't harm her, even at his blood-maddened worst.

But, Rin wasn't safe.

Nor Miroku.

Or Sango.

Or Kaede.

Or Shippo.

Tessaiga pulsed at his side, but the youki in its flare only made the pain worse. He was only a hanyo, cursed with a taiyoukai half, unable to depend on himself for control, reliant on outside seals and spells. How many years had he felt like little more than a moving target for everything and everyone, and a tiny, treacherous part of him wondered if he shouldn't have stopped moving at some point, and let the arrows or spears, jyaki or spells reach their target. To have died before knowing of the horror he could become—

"Outoto." Strong hands grasped his upper arms. "This one … was unkind."

The powerful aura of the taiyoukai lord—his brother—surrounded him and sank into him. Inuyasha gasped, and leaned back, as the icy-hot power shattered the black spiral of pain and doubt. "Gods," he whispered, as he felt the aura that had once seemed to hold only anger and hate wrap around him. Relief poured through the chasm left by the darkness: he was safe. With Sesshomaru, he was safe.

"You won't let me kill them," he whispered. "Promise me, you won't let me kill them."

"Your life is mine, outoto," whispered the taiyoukai. "Rin's life is mine."

Inuyasha sighed, content to rest for the moment on his brother's strength and unspoken promise. There would always be a kernel of bitter regret in his awareness of his potential danger to the humans in his life, and his potential inability to stop himself. But, he would live with it, could strive to accept it. As long as he had Sesshomaru. His big brother.

"You will not make Rin cry."

"Keh!" Inuyasha pulled away, then ducked as Sesshomaru swiped at him with a fist. "Can't promise—I'll do my best, but even you won't be able to keep Rin from crying, someday."

Sesshomaru glared at him, offended. "Rin will not cry because of me."

"Hah!" Inuyasha danced backwards, smirking. "You just think that—you know less about human girls than I do!" He grinned, stuck out his tongue, then whirled and ran.

Two wraiths whirled through the night, red-black and glimmering silver. Sesshomaru chose to end the chase, bowling Inuyasha over in the grass at the hanyo's favorite cliff. They watched the moon rise as Inuyasha sat, puffing, recovering his breath, communing in silence until Inuyasha yawned. They parted, and Inuyasha made his way back to the village and the crowded hut, for the moment balanced and content, ready once more to pick his way through the complexity and bewilderment of human society…

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was written for the prompt "Moving Target," for the LiveJournal community "Inuyasha FanFiction: A Drabble Community." It was originally posted on August 7, 2012. It took second. (10/8/2012)


	37. Swarm Attack

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

**Swarm Attack**

Inuyasha didn't need as much sleep as humans. Still, he'd been starting to appreciate the option of sleeping after sunrise when he came in extremely late, and it was annoying to be woken up when he had seemingly only curled up in his corner of the hut. Of course, He hadn't shed his habit of waking immediately. But, it still took a few moments to identify the cause for the ringing of the watchtower bell. He'd been told of the difference cadences, but this one he hadn't heard before.

_Youkai!_

He was on his feet and bounding out of the door before the next thought crossed his mind. Then, he slid to a stop as he remembered that he did have teammates, when it came to fighting. He probably wouldn't need them, but, well, they ought to keep their skills polished, too. "Yo, Sango, Miroku!" he shouted. "Youkai! You coming or not?"

"Huh—what? Youkai—?—oh." Miroku's drowsy voice broke off as the bell continued to ring. "Give us a moment, will you?" Miroku called out, sounding a bit more awake. "At least give us enough time to put footwear on."

"Keh! Just catch up later! I'm going!"

And he bounded away, any fatigue utterly forgotten. Sparring with Sesshomaru was good, but a real fight—!

… … …

It was a mixed flock of medium-sized youkai that clearly all night flyers—all huge eyes, bat wings, and various, ferocious looking features. Individually, they were no match for Inuyasha, but they were all airborne, and were apparently adept at shifting in and out of the physical world—usually in time to avoid his attacks. Add in their shrieking voices, pitched at the edge of human hearing, and distinctly painful to inu-hanyo ears, and Inuyasha had more of a fight than he thought he would have at first glimpse. So, he was not unhappy when Miroku and Sango appeared. Fortunately, while the youkai could disappear and reappear to avoid attacks, they tended to show up on the same path they'd been on when they disappeared. Once Inuyasha and Sango started coordinating their attacks, they started to make progress.

But, it took awhile. In fact, the sun was fully up before the combatants—including Kaede, realized that the remaining youkai must have fled. "Hey, Inuyasha," call Miroku, from the watchtower, where Inuyasha had taken him after his arrival, to give him a better lookout and angles for the flights of his ofudas, "mind bringing me down?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha leaped up to the entrance of the small room at the top of the three-legged tower. It shook under his landing, having suffered damage during the attack. Miroku looked exhausted, and when Inuyasha deposited him on the ground, promptly dropped to a seated position, and leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his thighs and pressing his hands against his temples.

"I almost miss the wind-tunnel," he said.

"I don't," said Sango, walking up, rotating the shoulder of her throwing arm. "I don't want to worry about what you pull into that thing."

Miroku looked up with a smile. "Ah, Sango-dear. Not missing the opportunity to nurse me through my poisoned miseries?"

She snorted, shifted Hirakatsu back to her right hand, and mimed bringing it down on his head. "Hardly," she snapped, as he ducked. "Houshi-sama." Then, her expression softened. "You are all right, aren't you?" she asked softly.

Miroku gave her a smile. "Just tired, my dear. Give me a meal and a nap, and I'll be fine."

Inuyasha looked around, trying to ignore his own ringing ears and headache. The men who had been outside the nearer houses, armed with spears or bows, as last-ditch efforts against any youkai that got into range, were gathering in a group, talking in low voices, casting glances his way. Looking further, he saw Kaede scanning the sky, an arrow across her bow. He jumped to her side. "They're gone, old woman."

She smiled at him, looking a bit tired herself, although not as much as Miroku. Her quiver was almost empty, and Inuyasha knew that, while she had arrived later than the others, had easily joined their attack pattern, accounting for at least seven or eight youkai with individual shots.

"So they are," she said. Her eye flicked to the shredded sleeve of his left arm. "Scratches, of course," she added drily.

"Keh!"

She studied him. "And your ears?"

"Eh?" Belatedly, Inuyasha realized that his ears were still plastered to his skull. "Oh." Reaching up, he began to rub around their bases. "Those voices hurt."

"I thought they probably did, given the way the dogs were howling." Her expression was sympathetic. "There'll be several people brewing willow bark tea, no doubt."

"Feh. I'll be fine."

"Of course." Kaede released the tension on her bow, and returned the arrow to the nearly-empty quiver. She sighed. "I'd best be off, to see whether anyone's been hurt."

"One of the men was pretty badly torn up by a youkai before I got to them," said Inuyasha. "I think some of the others took him to safety, after I got him to the ground."

"That's good. I—"

"Inuyasha-sama! Kaede-sama!" Turning, they saw Rin running towards them, well ahead of other people starting to trickle out of the hurts. "Are you okay? Inuyasha-sama, you're bleeding!"

"Uh, yeah." Inuyasha gave her a somewhat wary look, uncertain how she would react, if he gave his usual response. Last night's meeting with Sesshomaru had ended well, but Inuyasha still didn't want any more fists to the jaw, just because he hadn't figured out how to avoid hurting Rin's feelings. "I'll be fine."

Kaede smiled reassuringly. "Inuyasha heals quickly, Rin-chan—what you see truly is a minor injury, for him. Remember what you told me that Sesshomaru-sama said about him?"

Inuyasha's tried not to let his ears re-flatten.

"Sesshomaru-sama told me that his brother was half, that he and Inuyasha had the same father, but different mothers. And Inuyasha isn't as strong, but he is still really strong, especially with Tessaiga to help, and that he would be able to protect me, too."

Inuyasha blinked. Sesshomaru actually admitting that he trusted Inuyasha for anything?

Rin turned big, worried and hopeful eyes on Inuyasha. "Does your arm hurt? Do you want me to clean it up for you? I watched Kaede last week when she fixed Junichi's leg—she said I could learn healing, if I wanted to. I tried to help Sesshomaru when he was hurt, but all I could think of was to bring water or food, and he didn't want to touch it."

Inuyasha blinked again. Rin had tried to help _Sesshomaru_? He realized then, that he didn't know how the two had come together.

"Okay, you can help me clean up," he said. "But, you have to tell me how and why you were trying to help Sesshomaru. Deal?"

She gave him a grin and jiggled on her toes. "Deal!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **This piece was written for prompt #300 of the Inuyasha FanFiction Contest community on LiveJournal. (The prompt was a 3-part image, featuring Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango.) It was originally posted on October 2, 2012. It won the contest. (1/15/2013)


End file.
